Trapped Soul
by KuroSensei
Summary: Once upon a time, I lost everything. My mother... my brother... and even my name... Now I want them back, and you know what? You can't stop me. - Angst/Comedy/Adventure - COMPLETE - WARNING: Starts off ANGSTY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Winry®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Envy® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Prologue**

_Some people called me strange... others, a freak... the names were so many, and they all hurt so much back then. Now I don't even register them as a minor threat in my mind. They are like a scratch compared to the wounds I hold now. What have I done to deserve this? I've asked myself this so many times, that I can't remember how many. Just because I'm different, just because I'm not the same as them, as the world, I was locked away. All alone..._

I was in my cell as I watched the dim lights flicker out from that small window above the number on my door. All I could register in my mind now was that it was cold in here, the room was so small and I missed him. I missed that black figure I see in my dreams. I know he's real, I just know, but who is he? Then again... who am I, exactly?

I shivered lightly as I brought my knee closer to my bare and malnourished chest, my long blonde hair cascaded down my back as my hollow eyes watched that miniature portion of remaining light on my skin. It was so dim that I could only make out the basic shape of my body and that was all. The feeling of being all alone was even more intense.

Who was I? I've asked myself this, so many times. To them I'm just a test subject. They've never addressed me by my own name, actually. I'm just 'the boy in room 5' to them. My thin left hand moved from my knees to my lower back where I could feel my long hair. _It's already past my lower back... _I can't help but think as I move my hand back to where it was and pull my leg closer to my body again. It was so cold in here, and I'm only wearing a thin shirt, long-since torn and it had many rips and holes. I'm also wearing thin shorts. They used to be long black pants, but over time they wore down to what they were today. I've been here for ten years, after all, so I can understand why they've worn down so much. They're quite small on my too, but I'm so thin that they still fit me. Same goes for my shirt. It's like a tube-top with sleeves, as it doesn't cover my stomach.

So cold... so lonely... Don't they care about me? Wait... stupid question... of course they don't. I'm just a freak to them, a freak who hasn't died yet. If it weren't for the memory of that boy in my dreams, I would've died long ago, but I just wont die. I can't. I have to see him. I have to meet him. I just HAVE to!

Suddenly I am forced to bring my left hand to my mouth as I begin madly coughing into it. I feel something wet fall from my mouth during that coughing fit... I taste it... it's blood. I'm so malnourished that I'm literally choking up the last amount of blood I have left. How pitiful...

My eyes look up to that window as I untangle myself from the ball I was in the corner. I then dragged myself along by pushing against my right foot and pulling myself with my left hand until I was at the door. It took me about five minutes to get there, but once I was there, I used all of my strength to pull myself up by my left hand grabbing onto the handle.

My muscles, or whatever was left of them, ached as I balanced myself on my right foot, my left thigh sticking out to the side to help me keep my balance. I then weakly grabbed the window's frame with my left hand and with everything I had, I leapt up and glanced out that window for a split second. I managed to see two guards standing at their post at the end of the hall, and the many other doors of other 'freaks' closed in front of me.

I was only able to see for a split second before I fell back and crashed to the ground with a small thud and a skidding noise as my body skidded across the floor in my cell to about a meter's distance away from the door. My body ached so much. It hurt, and it hurt so much that dry tears fell down my cheeks while my eyes and teeth were clenched shut in pain.

The pain... it hurt so much! What did I do? Tell me! What have I done to deserve this?!

* * *

**A/N: **If you haven't figured it out yet, you'll just have to wait in order to find out who our little patient is! kukuku~ I have left some pretty obvious clues though, so if you're not familiar enough with FMA to get it, then I'm curious... have you even seen the characters? Oh, this is an AU story, because none of the characters have ever been treated like this before, and blah blah blah. I'm not in the mood to really explain.

Well, I hope you enjoy the story in due time! (=.=;; Yes, there is no romance in the story at the current point in time, and there is none planned, so deal with it)


	2. Chpt 1: Escape

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Winry®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Envy® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 1 – Escape**

The first thing I was faced with when I awoke was a bright light. I brought my left hand up to my eyes to block out the light, but it was calmly pulled away by a large hand, thus forcing me to face the light that I hated so much right now. My brows furrowed as I opened my eyes to see the blurry image of a large- no, massive man crouching in front of me. I blinked a few times and used my left hand to push some of my long, messy hair out of my face before my vision cleared enough to identify him.

White skin, a bald head with a small blonde bit of hair hanging off of the front and a thick blonde moustache. Not to mention the military uniform and his massive figure, well, it made one word register in my mind as I internally smiled lightly. _Armstrong... _He was always so kind to me, along with a select few of the other military officers who came to see me, but his massive physique did make me feel even small if possible. He didn't call me by my name though... no-one did. It wasn't because he wouldn't, it was because he probably didn't know it.

When I first saw him, he asked me my name and I fainted from the mental pressure I put on myself to try and unsuccessfully remember it. All I remembered was that boy's black silhouette and a kind woman with long brown hair, tied loosely over her right shoulder. That's all I still can remember.

"Come on, son, it's time for your check up" He said in a kind voice as I began to internally dread him being here. That's the only thing I truly hate about him... it was because if he was here, it meant they were going to try _it _again. It hurt so much... I didn't want to go.

So, as a result of that, my eyes opened wide in shock as I tried to squirm away using my left and right leg and leverage, but he just sighed and easily placed me in the wheelchair he had brought with him. I was like a feather to him, and that felt bad. I hated feeling small- no, I just hated being small. I was always small for my age before I was brought here, and their treatments didn't help at all. I'm still small for my age. Wait... how old was I again? I left that nice place when I was 6 so... 6 plus 10 is... 16, I think... that is the right number, right? I was never really taught how to read, or mathematics or anything, so I'm really bad at it.

"A-... Armstrong..." I croaked out in a quiet voice as he began to wheel me away from that cell. He blinked and looked down at me with those small blue eyes of his and a confused look as I continued, "A-... Am I-I s-sixteen?"

"Huh? Why, yes you are, son, you turned sixteen five days ago." He said with a smile on his face as I nodded nonchalantly and began tapping my fingers on my left thigh. No wonder they didn't come and torture me that day... I knew something was odd.

_So, I'm sixteen... ten years... it's been so long... _I thought with a distant look in my eyes as I watched the corridors slowly pass me by as I was wheeled around the underground institute and into the medical room with that letter 'V' next to the letter 'I' on the door under the name. I really don't know what 'VI' meant, but I had a few hunches. Maybe it meant 'vicious intersections', 'vile injections' or something similar... and what I'd been through in there, well, those names sure did fit the letters 'VI' on the door.

Wait, why am I being carried off of the chair on onto a bed? I've never been put on the bed before. Well, I have, but that was four years ago... it was when they decided to amputate my whole right arm and my left leg from just above the knee cap down. That was so painful, even with the pain-numbing drugs. They said it was medical purposes, that there was a high-paying boy my size who needed the limbs and they wanted his. So, they took the limbs, bandaged me up and left me alone for three weeks to heal from the amputations. They were both the best and worst three weeks of my life.

"Wh-what?" I asked with my scratchy voice as they strapped down my torso, my remaining arm and leg, along with the part of my left leg before strapping a gag into my mouth. I was so scared. This is what they did when they stole my arm and leg. Were they going to take my other limbs too? Were they finally going to kill me?! No! They couldn't! They can't! I haven't met him yet! I haven't talked to that boy! I can't die!

"Don't worry boy, we're attaching new limbs to you, mechanical limbs, to see if they work. As your sixteenth birthday present, if they work, you can keep them as they're only prototypes." A short old woman explained as a taller blonde woman was somewhere just in the corner of my eye getting something ready for me. I was so scared...

Wait... new limbs... what- what if they worked! I... I would be able to walk again! I... I'm actually... I... I'm speechless, mentally as well as physically. I get my limbs back, in a sense. Is this... is this excitement I'm feeling? My eyes opened wide in shock and I felt someone from behind me braiding my long hair. Wait... what was going on? Why were they suddenly fixing me up? They've never even considered my birthday before... What was going on?

"Good news boy, you get to go home in one week as your stay here with us is over. Ten years was the deal, so we have a week to fix you up." The old woman said with a smile as she let out some smoke from her pipe. I've never seen her before, or the blonde, so they must be nice doctors.

Wait... I'm going... home? I have a home? I'm aloud to leave? I've never been so happy in my life! I get to leave! I get to go home! I can go home! Hallelujah! Maybe that silhouetted boy will be there, and the nice lady with the brown hair. Maybe she's my mother? I'm so excited.

"Don't cry son," I heard Armstrong say as I turned my head to face him, my large golden eyes letting out a small stream of tears as they closed in a motion of expressing my happiness. I was going to get out of this place.

Suddenly, my eyes opened wide as a burning pain radiated from my left leg. I screamed into the gag as I looked down to see the blonde attaching something to the base of my leg. It looked like a mechanical limb. It hurt so much! The pain! I can't take it! Now I was crying from the pain as I bit down hard on the rag, my large eyes widening even further as my malnourished lungs had trouble breathing.

Everything began to get dark and the room began to spin as my eyes began to become distant and out of it. Then, everything went silent and black.

---

The first thing I did when I regained consciousness was scream out at the top of my lungs at the pain in my arm and leg. That was, the arm and leg that weren't mine any more. They had taken off my gag when I passed out and forgot to put it back on, and now they were doing something to my right arm socket. It hurt do god damned much! The pain killed! I screamed again as a large jolt of pain radiated up my neck and into my head.

"Whoa! He's awake!" Someone unfamiliar said as the gag was securely tightened around my mouth again. I screamed again and again into that cloth until I was voiceless, I then just bit the cloth as the pain began to numb. It felt like forever until the old woman and that blonde girl pulled away and both gripped a small metal handle at the top of the limbs each.

As expected, I was on the verge of fainting again as the numbness began to become darkness again, it was just too much for me to handle. It hurt, a lot.

"Winry, secure the leg on three. One... two... three!" The old lady ordered as once they pushed up the leavers I felt my voice return to me as I screamed out again in pain. What did I do to deserve such torture?!

---

I'm not sure when I was put back on the wheelchair, nor am I sure when I was placed back in my cell. But here I am anyway, sitting in the darkness- no, laying on the floor in the darkness staring at the base of the door with a blank look. I couldn't feel anything, that's how great the pain was, it shut down my feeling system. I know I'll feel again soon, I'm human after all, but I still can't even move right now.

_So, one week... I'm getting out in one week... thrilling... _I thought with the meek voice that was the voice in my head as my eyes watched the shadows of the men out in the hall occasionally pass by, proving their passing. I couldn't even blink my eyes, or move them, so all I could do was watch the gap under the door and the shadows go by.

I used to think that pain was the worst thing in the world to feel, and I'd felt a lot of it, but now I've just realised something... there is one thing even worse than pain... and that's not being able to feel anything at all... that's true pain...

---

The week passed quickly as I barely registered what had really happened in it. The new limbs worked, though, so, as promised, I was aloud to keep them. They bathed me twice a day and my hair's felt the softest it's ever been. I just love the feeling of it.

They've also been feeding me some real food too, and I've eaten every single bit of it they gave me, because its better then stale bread and water... but I didn't drink the milk. I swear, it's like the devil's piss in a cup or something, it's disgusting. I just settled of orange juice instead.

Personally, I'd say it was one of the best weeks of my life, but it was still torturous. I was still stuck in that cell at night to sleep on the floor and they had yet to give me new clothes, I was still given those freaky injections every two days by that guy... I think his name was Kimblee, he hated me (like most of the other people here) so he treated me roughly. I think I've got a few more bruises thanks to him.

I've been seeing those nice officers more often lately, they let me see Havoc and Fuery for a while. Fuery brought in a dog, and he said his name was Black Hayate and he belonged to that nice lady I met two years ago, Miss Hawkeye. They also got me straight on my math. I can count to 100 now without any problems, and it only took me a week to do it. I can also to basic addition and subtraction, plus some multiplication. I'm terrible at division or anything beyond it though. I can also do some basic reading now. Armstrong said I was a genius for learning so fast, all I did was shake my head and smile. My lips have been hurting a lot lately, as I've been smiling too much. Then again, the thought of getting out of here was so exciting that I just couldn't stop the abnormal face movements. Not to mention I got my limbs back, in a sense. I can pace around my cell at night when I'm bored, when all I used to be able to do was huddle into a ball and just sit there.

Whatever I did to deserve that torturous treatment, it's over now and it's in the past. Oh, they also tried to cut my hair, but I asked them not to, so they just trimmed it. It's now only as long as just above my lower back. I like it this long, it's nice.

Well, it was the final day now, and I was pretty excited. I just couldn't wait to get out. I just couldn't.

---

"Son, wake up, it's time." Armstrong said in that deep voice of his as I groaned and yawned while stretching all four of my limbs, not minding if two of them were fake. I cracked my aching hand and toe muscles before pushing myself into a sitting position and pushing some of my silky hair out of my eye. They had let me sleep on a mattress last night, so I had never felt better.

I rubbed my large eyes lightly before opening them up and smiling at Armstrong as he lifted me up and put me in the wheelchair. Even though I could walk now, it was still more of a security thing if I was put in the chair. They didn't want me causing havoc, after all.

I watched as those doors passed me by for the last time and watched as I was wheeled passed that medical room, 'VI' as it said. I still never found out what that meant, but it didn't matter to me any more. I was finally going to be free from here.

I watched as I was wheeled into a silver contraption and raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Armstrong pressed the middle button that had 'Level 1' next to it. The next part scared me lightly. I watched as the doors closed in on us and I began to panic as the box began to move. Was this another cell? Was I really not going home? Was it all a joke? Those were all questions plaguing my mind as my wide eyes frantically searched the box for a way out, while I nibbled on my bottom lip in fearful anticipation. What was going to happen to me?

"Don't worry son, we'll be out soon." Armstrong said with a kind smile as he patted my head and chuckled deeply, making me stop biting my lip and look up him with that frightful look. I haven't talked ever since the operation, my voice still hurt from all of the screaming I did, but as I watched that small yellow light jump from button to button on that little list, I began to slowly calm down. I knew we were moving upwards, I could feel it, but when we came to a halt, I let out a scratchy yelp.

It was scary.

I heard Armstrong chuckle again as the doors opened in front of me and a bustling hall greeted my eyes, but the brightness of the light was too intense. I scrunched my eyes shut because of it. Oh, did I mention they had got me new clothes yesterday? I was wearing a black suit, probably so I wouldn't look suspicious or something, as a sixteen-year-old boy in six-year-old clothes is defintely suspicious. I still looked malnourished and bone thin. I had gained some weight in the past week, though, and my face looked much more healthy, as did my body. It was probably so I could manage with the metal limbs, as they were really heavy. They've made my leg stronger though, so it's a good thing.

I felt as the wheelchair was rolled through the busting people and when we turned a few corners. Through this time I'd been gradually opening my eyes to adjust to the light. We were in the main lobby by the time my eyes were completely open and focused; and man, was it spectacular. So many military officers oblivious to the works of beneath, of the facility and so many people in general. Many looked mean, but I recognised Hawkeye from across the room talking to some dark-haired guy... no, it looked more like she was telling him off.

I wanted to go say hello to her, to tell her thank you for letting me meet her dog, but I couldn't. I could barely speak and I didn't have the will to ask to go see her. I was raised that way... to be a beaten dog that is. Gods, I hate myself.

"Want to go talk to Miss Hawkeye, son?" It was as if Armstrong had read my mind as my eyes brightened up when I turned my head to face him and nodded with a smile. Armstrong was so nice to me.

As if on demand or something, Armstrong wheeled me over to Hawkeye and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it, Major Armstrong?" She asked with a strong voice before he chuckled and patted my head. My hair was in a braid too, you know. It was funny feeling it not left out like usual, but I liked it all the same. It kept it out of my eyes.

"Sonny here wanted to see you before he leaves." He said with a smile as I looked up at Hawkeye with scared but hopeful eyes, her expression immediately softened as she knelt down in front of me and grabbed my left hand, my real hand and smiled at me.

"So they finally let you out? I'm glad. I can't believe it took them so long to realise you weren't one of them, I'm so sorry." She said with a soft smile as she kissed my forehead and giggled as I felt the heat flock to my cheeks. I don't know what this emotion is, but it was weird one. The word started with 'e'...

"Who's the midget?" The cocky black-haired man asked, immediately pissing me off. I don't know how or why, but one moment of was weak and fragile sitting in a wheelchair, and now I'm perched on top of that cocky bastard punching him in the face with my left hand.

"Who're you calling..." I coughed as my voice was so weak and scratchy before continuing, "...so short that I can't be seen under a magnifying glass?!" My voice was so weak, but I seemed to get the point across as the black-haired man, Hawkeye and Armstrong were all staring at me dumbfounded. It was completely unexpected of me, but I hate it when cocky bastards like him tease my height. It's the damned military's fault I'm so short anyway! I hate the military!

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down kid! I was just kidding!" The black-haired man said with an apologetic look on his face as my small features contorted into a furious look before I weakly got myself off of him and sat back down in the wheelchair. I was feeling a little faint thanks to that, and I'm scared I might black out again. So, as a result, I just sneered at him and glared. It was all I could do now.

"So we didn't completely break him after all..." A soft voice drifted from behind me as I felt my whole body tense up in fear. I knew that voice. It was Kimblee... I began shivering roughly as I pulled my legs up to my chest and began to sob lightly. I knew it was stupid of me, but I was so scared. When you're locked up for ten years, pride isn't exactly your biggest concern any more; survival is.

When I began rocking back and forth, whispering 'no' to myself constantly was when that evil man chuckled and rested a cold hand on my shoulder, making me tense up completely. I was so scared.

"I guess we'll just have to take him back, as the agreement was if he broke down in ten years, he's be free, but a strong soul is a clear trait of being one of them. I guess he'll have to come back." The man said with an amused look on his face and a low chuckle. I stopped all movement as my eyes opened wide in fear.

What happened next happened so fast, I could barely comprehend it. I don't know what happened, really, but one moment I was sitting in that chair scared for my life and the next moment I had cut across the hand that was on my shoulder with a blade that wasn't on my mechanical arm before and after that, I ran as fast as I could.

At first Hawkeye tried to chase me, but she stopped after just a few foot and let me leave. They all just stood there and let me past as I ran out of the front doors of the military building and down the steps onto the main street.

Everything around me was alien. The sounds, the smells, the sights, everything. I didn't recognise barely anything out here. Only the humans seemed to register to me. The sky looked familiar, but that was it. I was scared. Even more scared then before.

Before I even thought about it, I ran onto the street and across it, I ran as far and fast as I could. I have no idea how many corners I turned or how many people I passed but when I collapsed onto the side of a barely populated street I knew one thing was certain.

I was lost...

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, if you don't know who he is by now, then you must be daft or just reading this fic because someone told you too and you know nothing of FMA. Ok, I admit, I completely warped the original plot. It was originally going to be an escape all on his own, with torture and all of that, but I changed it so that he had allies and such. The reason he's always called 'Son' or 'Boy is because no one there knows his name, excluding a select few. Even he doesn't know his own name. Yes, he's still going to go after the 'black figure' in his dreams and if you don't know who that is, well, it's not as obvious as the main character's identity so it would be understandable. Then again, if you figure out who the main character is, then figuring out the black figure will be pretty easy.

I hope you like it!!


	3. Chpt 2: Antonia

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Winry®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Envy® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The character, Antonia is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisoder)

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 2 – Antonia**

I don't really want to recount the event of the past day, as they were pretty dis-memorable, but what basically happened was I fell asleep in an alley way -which wasn't hard thanks to what they've had me sleeping on during the past ten years- and when I woke up, which was fifteen minutes ago, I was in some old lady's apartment. She'd brought me in from the alley and let me sleep in her bed.

It was very comfortable, but if I didn't get up, I think I might have sunk in.

Well, I was sitting at the table with the old lady in silence right now and it was pretty depressing. So, even though it hurt me a lot to speak, I did it anyway, you know, to break the silence.

"Th-... Thank you" I said in a croaky voice before moving into a rough coughing fit and ending up choking out a few drops of blood. I was so malnourished, it was pitiful. I can't believe they did this to me. Why did I deserve it again?

"Huh?" She asked as she looked at me with a light confusion in her eyes -she must've been daydreaming or something- before catching on and smiling sweetly at me and patting my thin human hand, "No problem, son. I couldn't help but notice you have mechanical limbs, I take it you are from a rich family then?"

My eyes widened a fraction in confusion before I shook my head and clutched my metal arm with my human one and shook my head with a weak smile on my lips. I don't remember my family, just that nice woman with the chocolate brown hair and the black silhouetted boy. I wonder who he is...

"I... I don't know..." I said with a cracked voice before coughing lightly again and smiling apologetically, "M-Military... captive... forgot..."

That was all I could get out before hacking up into another coughing fit. It's only natural that I start coughing like mad after talking just a little, when I doubt I've spoken over five hundred words during the past ten years. Talking so much, so suddenly, kills the throat and since I've got this blood-coughing thing -blame it on malnutrition thanks to those jerks- it's understandable that I'll hack up blood almost every-time. It's embarrassing, but more so painful then embarrassing, in my opinion.

"Military? Captive? What do you mean by that? Can you write?" She suddenly asked with worry in her voice as I let out a soundless chuckle and pulled a part of my undone blonde hair over my shoulder and stroked it slightly, as it was still silky, I liked the feeling.

"N-No..." I said shyly as I cracked my human knuckles to ease the stress and nibbled on my bottom lip a bit, to ease the nervousness, "Th-They... They took me... a-away-" Suddenly I began to cough again, but it was a short enough one for me to continue without starting over again, "-wh-when I was s-six... j-just escape-"

I fell into another fit of coughing as I gripped the table with both my human and mechanical hand while I doubled over and coughed up a considerable amount of blood onto the table before falling back into my chair with a thud and shivering lightly.

"S-Sorry..." I said lightly as she had a look of worry on her face as she wiped up the blood from where I coughed it up.

"Don't worry son, and it seems that you've been starved for so long that your insides are slowly deteriorating -destroying themselves- and you are coughing up the blood from it. You need to eat, and fast." She said in a rush as I watched on in confusion as the woman cleaned up the blood from my chin and lips before almost running off into the kitchen to do something.

I really don't know how she guessed it... maybe it was because of my figure and the fact I was coughing up blood? I don't know, but she seemed to want to help me, so I guess I'll try and trust her. She seemed so nice. I wonder if she was a doctor or something.

I choked slightly as I felt the taste of bile fill my mouth as I felt I was about to throw up from the amount of my own blood I've tasted. I hated that iron taste it had. When the lady came back in, I swallowed back down the bile with a loud gulp and a contorted expression before letting out a deep breath of relief and holding my stomach as the vibrations from the growl radiated on my hand.

She seemed to smile as she placed four plates of food in front of me, and they smelled so delicious.

One had lots of circle-shaped bread-looking things, and some yellow blocks, another had lots of bread on it and a big yellow block next to it. The third one had some red and green spheres on it -I think they're called apples?- and the fourth one had the good smelling food. It was warm, it must've been just made and it looked really yummy, but I have no idea what it was. It looked to me like some of pie. I'd heard of them from Hughes, as he once sneaked me a bit about three years ago. It was delicious.

I pointed to the first, the one with the circle-shaped hard bread and yellow blocks and raised an eyebrow. I hopes she understood my question, as I wanted to know what they were called.

"Huh? Oh, these are called crackers," She said as she lifted up one of the circle-shaped bread pieces before lifting up a yellow cube and smiling, "This is a cheese cube," She then put it down and picked up one of the red sphere things and smiled again, "This is an apple," I was right about it, that made me smile as she chuckled and picked up up a piece of bread and pointed at the butter, "This is bread and that yellow block is butter, you put the butter on the bread, see?"

I smiled as I saw her use a knife to spread some of the butter onto the bread and handed it to me with that soft look on her face.

"Go on, eat it." Thought hesitant at first, I took a bite of the bread and in an instant my eyes opened wide in delight. This was way better then the stale old bread they gave me at the facility! It didn't take me very long to finish it and grin back at the lady as a silent thanks.

She then pointed at the pie and smiled.

"This is my special apple pie. Now I want you to eat as much as you want, and don't hold back, you need to eat after all." She said with a smile as I hesitantly moved my human hand over to the crackers and let it hover over the plate as a silent asking to have one, she just smiled even more and nodded, "Please, go ahead, eat all that you want."

"A-... Are you s-sure?" I asked as she chuckled and nodded as I slowly tried a cracker. The taste was stiff and crunchy, but I liked it none the less. I think I finished off every single cracker on the plate almost instantly after that, and there seemed to be over thirty on it.

The lady just smiled as she watch me eating the food she offered me. I tried the bread and put some butter on it -badly spread, as I'm not used to that stuff, but none the less spread- and I downed the whole lot of bread, plus used about half of that thing of butter. I then tried a cheese cube and to be blunt, it taste horrible. It reminded me of that crap in a bottle, milk. Yuck.

So, naturally, I spat it out onto the plate and choked lightly on the taste. I needed a taste distraction and quick.

That's when the lady offered me an apple, one of the red ones and chuckled.

"Eat up, son." She said with a smile as I grinned and began munching on the apple.

---

It took me about an hour, but I finished everything I was offered, excluding the cheese cubes. The pie was my favourite. The rest of the day went peacefully, and my voice had quite a workout as well. That night I slept peacefully in that big comfy bed as she slept on the couch.

The rest of the week -it was a Thursday when I feasted out, apparently- went by peacefully and it was... Sunday now, I think that's what it was called. It was raining outside and I was just sitting on the apartment balcony enjoying the feeling of the rain on my skin. It was so nice, so... peaceful.

So peaceful in fact, that I'd completely forgotten about the military trying to come after me.

I was wearing a black t-shirt that she bought for me at the markets and that suit's trouser pants I got from the military. They were quite comfortable right now, sticking to my skin the way they did as I watched the people go by on the road below me. I was somewhere inner-city as there were a lot of people and cars going by.

The nice old lady, Antonia her name was, had cut my hair two days ago so it was only to my mid back. She said that they didn't get all of the split ends out, and now it just feels right at this length. I look a lot more healthier too, as I've gained a lot of weight and now I'm just below average in weight. I still look skinny, but that's ok, my face looks like a doll, Antonia said and she also mentioned I'm very feminine looking for a boy. She hasn't teased my height once, so I'm ok with her calling me girly. As long as she doesn't call me short or anything along the lines of it, I'm fine in her company.

This apartment was so peaceful, too. Since I don't remember my name, she's taken up to calling me 'Son' like Armstrong did. I'd tell her my name if I could, but I was six when I last heard it, so it's understandable I forgot. I think it started with 'E' though. That's all I remember. One day I will remember it though, that's a promise, and I will probably need to learn it in order to meet him. That boy in my dreams.

I wonder who he is... I really do. I just wish he'd come to find me to-

"Son! Come inside, you're getting drenched!" The old lady called out as I perked up and turned to see her just inside with a towel and a change of clothes. I smiled gently at this and chuckled lightly -without that scratchy sound, might I add- as she ushered me inside and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. I shivered lightly at the change of temperature.

"S-Sorry, Antonia..." I apologised with a light cracking to my voice, but the stutter was because of the rain. I've learnt so much in the past few days I've been with Antonia and my speech is pretty much normal, if not a bit croaky, but that's just my using it too often. I have to, though, if I ever want to get it back completely.

My vocabulary has expanded heaps, too. I've been reading the dictionaries, so I can understand most stuff. The type was in large letters though, as I'm not all that great at reading yet. I'm getting better at it though, and it's only been a few days. I can read large words too, now, like 'phosphorus' and 'excitement'. Speaking of phosphorus, the subject of science really interests me. The logic and everything makes perfect sense in my mind.

All of those fairy tales that I've read in the past few days -actually, I've only read a few, but still!- have made no sense to me. Magic? Mythical Creatures? Gods? None of that is logic in my mind, but when Antonia showed me a basic science book and read it to me, I knew I'd found real logic!

"Son? Son, are you ok?" I heard her asking as I snapped out of my thoughts to notice I was standing in Antonia's room with a new set of clothes on the bed. I turned to see the door closed so she must be waiting outside of it.

"Y-Yes, Antonia, I-... I'm fine." Damn, I'm stuttering again. With a light groan, I cleared my throat and repeated what I said without the stutter, and even though it sounded a bit croaky, it sure was a lot better than stuttering. Just these few days out in the real world have really pushed my pride up and I don't want to be hopeless or even look it. I'm a growing man, as she said, so I have the right not to be babied.

"Alright then, well, once you get changed and dry off, I'll start making dinner, ok?" She asked as I smiled to myself. She was so kind and she barely even knew me, she was even nicer to me after I told her the base outline of what the military had done. There was no way that I could tell her everything though, as some of the memories are so strong that I might faint from fear or something, and others strong enough for me not to even remember what happened.

Once I was sure she'd walked off, I picked up the red shirt on the top of the pile and smiled as I noticed the caption on the front. It said, might I quote, 'Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid' and that suited me just fine. So, as a result, I slipped off my soaking wet black t-shirt and after drying my thin chest with the towel, I slipped on the red shirt with ease. It was really big on me, though, as I was that thin -I'm not going to say small- and personally I thought it was kind of pitiful of my to be so small.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I slipped off my wet pants and underpants before drying the lower half of my body and slipping on the fresh pair of black underwear and green shorts over it. It didn't take me too long before I was completely finished and I left the room with the pile of wet clothing in my hands.

I took calm steps towards the laundry where I placed my dirty clothing in the large green basket and smiled to myself. I may look like a stick under the shirt, but I was not a weak one. It's so nice living with Antonia, as she, herself, is so nice to me. Sometimes I wish she were my grandmother, but she's really just a kind old lady. I'll have to leave here eventually, though, as I have a boy and woman to find, and I swear, I will find them and get them to tell me my name. I just have to know it, for a little closure...

"Are you ok there, son?" She asked as I whisked around quickly to find her towering over my from behind, obviously curious to why I was staring at the basket. I just chuckled lightly at my own response to her startling me and nodded in response. I didn't feel like using my voice right now.

"That's good then, well, go watch some television while I go get dinner ready, alright? I have an important matter I want to discuss with you." She stated with a smile as she patted my head and noticed my undone braid -I'd been braiding a lot, lately, as I liked the feeling- and chuckled.

"Yes, Antonia." I said with a light roughness to my voice making her chuckle and smile at me.

"Call me 'Nan' if you want." She offered with a smile as my face lit up slightly.

"U-Uh, o-okay, Nan." I stuttered with a light blush and a grin as she ruffled my hair and walked off towards the kitchen, I, however, just strolled towards the living room to see what that television box had to bore me with this time.

---

"Son, can I ask you something?" Antonia suddenly asked as I began to munch into the leg of the chicken she'd cooked. It was delicious, as was all of her other cooking -anything milk-ish was not yum, though- and I always savoured every bite. It was like my body had been out of commission for ten years and now that it's working again, I want to savour every new feeling that I get. Oh, right, Anton- no, wait, Nan wanted to ask something.

"Yes, Nan?" I asked in return as I tore off a bite of the meat on the chicken leg and smiled to myself and the food ran down my throat. It was spectacularly delicious!

"Do you have a name?" Then the world seemed to freeze. I knew this topic was going to come up eventually, but it still was a shock none-the-less. I'll tell you this, I stopped eating instantly and slowly met her wisdom-filled eyes with my wide ones. I never expected the question to arise so soon.

"I-... Yes." I finally replied as I set down the half eaten chicken leg and began to fiddle with my human and mechanical hand in my lap. This topic was taboo, to me, anyway, but it was expected anyway.

"Can you tell me it?" Of course she'd push the subject. Who'd want some kid in their house that they didn't even know the name of? This was getting really complicated. What's wrong with 'son'? It suited me fine, I guess.

"N-No..." I said awkward as I began to watch my hands play with each other in my lap as a result of the nerves in me. I really didn't want to be forced to admit that I didn't remember it, after all, I've always had at least that much pride in me. That's what kept me from breaking down altogether -and not to mention the thought of meeting that boy helped out a lot too- in that godforsaken place.

"Why not?"

"I-..." I gulped down the bile that was rising in my throat as a lone tear travelled down my left cheek, I really don't know why I was crying all of a sudden, "I... I don't remember..."

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise-"

"Don't worry... I'm used to it." I muttered, even though it was more of a lie as I never had many people asking my name before, but I can deal with it, I guess, "S-So why'd you a-ask?"

"O-Oh, right, I was wondering... if you'd want a name?" She asked in an unsure voice as she smiled shyly at me, obviously she wasn't very confident I'd say yes but wanted to ask anyway.

"I'm sorry... but can I go to bed, please?" I asked as she sighed sadly and nodded. I smiled softly at her before getting up and heading towards her-room-made-mine where I would peacefully sleep the night away... or not...

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's a fast recovery, but he's a smart guy so it's understandable. I was planning on having him discovering his name this chapter, but I decided it's way too early. He'll discover it later. I know it's a key part in him finding the black silhouetted boy, but none the less. Oh, and I'll be getting rid of Antonia next chapter, so if you like the character, then be warned she isn't going to stay for long. This is an angst fic, after all.

Well, if you have anymore questions or something, then ask.


	4. Chpt 3: The Tringhams

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Winry®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Envy® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The character, Antonia is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisoder)

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 3 – The Tringhams**

The knocking on the door echoed throughout the apartment at the late hour it was as I cracked open an eye to look around. I yawned lightly as I turned my head to look at the digital clock on the side-table. It said it was about midnight, and thus that knocking at the door really confused me.

I stretched lightly and cracked my human joints before pushing myself up into a sitting position and wiping my eyes with my left hand as I listened to the footsteps of Antonia going to answer the door. It was so late, so she was probably going to ask them to go away or something.

I yawned lightly and swung my legs -one mechanical and one human- over the side of the bed and slowly lowered them onto the soft carpet floor and sighed happily as I felt the feeling under my human foot. It was nice.

I perked up when I heard another loud rap at the door and slowly -plus quietly, even though its not easy with one heavy-ass metal leg- walked out of the room and peeked out of the room door to see Antonia just turn the corner out of eyesight to get to the door. I then creeped out of the room and slowly and carefully walked down the small hall before peeking into the living room where that stupid TV was and Antonia was unlocking the locks on the door. The door was on the other side of the living room, so I could see what was going on pretty easily.

I blinked calmly as Antonia unlocked he last lock and opened the door. I froze to my spot when I saw two people I never wanted to see again waiting at the door with cruel looks on their faces. It was Archer and Kimblee. I only knew their last names thanks to what people addressed them by in the underground facility and they both were some of the meanest men in the facility towards the captives. I always heard the woman in 17 scream repetitively when Archer and Kimblee went in for their experiments. There was always sounds of fighting and immense struggle from the person in 8 when Kimblee went in and the guy in 6 always cried when they left. The walls were thin I could hear that person's sobs through them.

I once was wheeled past the 'V' room he was kept in for the injections and he was always crying out for his brother, and I have always felt pity for him. I hope he's still alive, as some time last year he was moved to a different facility. Probably to torture me more, as that meant I didn't have anyone in the cells either side of me. Kimblee was a real jackass and Archer was just cruel. That's all I can say.

My eyes were wide in fear as my body was frozen to the spot as Antonia stumbled back when they practically barged into the room and Archer closed the door behind them. I noticed that Kimblee had a sadistic grin on his face and Archer was smirking and that just made me start freaking out more. They were looking for me, I just know it.

"You're Antonia Tringham, aren't you?" Kimblee asked as Antonia angrily crossed her arms and sneered at the invading men.

"Yes, and what of it?" She asked in a sour voice as Archer began to look through the photos on the stand near the door. I've never looked at those pictures myself, but I wonder why he was looking at them.

"We've received an anonymous tip that you have a young boy staying with you, he's about this high-" To demonstrate, Kimblee held his hand to about his mid chest, "He's 16 and a skinny blonde. You could tell me where he is, right?"

_I was right _I thought as I began to shake furiously, but that was after I turned away from watched and just had my back to the wall, listening, _They are after me..._

"I have no idea who you're talking about." I heard her say stubbornly as I covered my mouth with my human hand, my body still shaking lightly and my mechanical hand gripping the bottom on my red shirt as I went to sleep in it. I couldn't believe she was sticking up for me. Why?

"Oh, I believe you do, Ms Tringham." I heard Arched say in a chilling voice as I gritter my teeth, this was more so out of anger this time than fear, "After all, this photo was taken about midday yesterday and this is the boy we are definitely looking for."

My eyes opened widely as I peeked into the room again to see Archer holding up a picture of me standing on the balcony earlier that day. My eyes opened wide in shock. How stupid could I get? I can't believe I let someone do that to me... Gods...

"You are wrong, they just look alike, that is just my son, Russell." She protested as I raised an eyebrow. She has a son?

"Oh no, Antonia, I'm quite positive this is the boy. Does he have mechanical limbs, by any chance?" Kimblee asked as I glared at him silently from the shadows of the hall. I'm glad I haven't been spotted yet.

"I'm afraid your lie has been seen through, Antonia." Archer commented with a smirk as he lifted up a photo frame with a slightly younger Antonia and two blonde boys in it. I blinked in silent surprise. She had two sons?

"Tell me, Ms Tringham, what has he told you?" Kimblee asked as he leaned over slightly to act intimidating of sorts of Antonia. The quivering of her body came to prove it was working, at least, from my point of view. It was either that or she was angry.

"N-Nothing, I swear." Oh no, she was breaking. Antonia- Nan, don't do it! Please! "He's a good boy, he's done nothing wrong, don't hurt him."

She did it... she broke under the pressure and now they know I'm here. I watched her sink to her knees before look up the men -with what I presume was a teary-eyed face- and beginning to beg.

"Please! Don't hurt me, or him! Leave us alone!" She begged as a lone tear fell from my eye in pity. They broke her so easily, but it was to be expected I guess. A nice soul is a weak one, at least, that's what I've been forced to believe. I don't know what I believe any more, but when I saw Kimblee place his hand upon her head and her breathing come to a halt in surprise, my world began to shake again. I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew one thing about him that only those in the facility knew. He was one of the experiments once, and that meant one thing: there was something apparently abnormal about him.

"I'm afraid I can't keep that promise, Antonia." Just as I felt she was about to please again her body came to a complete still before a bright light came from her eyes and mouth and then boom. She exploded in the middle of the living room and her bloody remains splashed against the walls and floor or the room. Kimblee and Archer were splattered with it too, but I had hidden behind the wall just before the explosion, so it didn't get me.

My breathing sped up exponentially as I just realised what I'd just witnessed. Kimblee... he just touched her... then she blew up. How's that possible? There's no way. That's inhuman!

"Archer, go get the brat, will you?" Kimblee asked as I heard Archer muffle a reply and start heading my way. Now I started shaking in anger. I may not have known her for long, but Antonia was a good person. She was the first person to help me in ten years and this is what she gets for it? To be killed? That not fair. That's just not fair! I can't- This is just unfair!

As if on instinct, I clapped my palms together and morphed my metal arm to have that blade on it again before stepping out into the middle of the doorway with a dark look in my eyes. My blonde bangs covered my face as I closed and opened my left hand from a fist continually, and I didn't care when I heard Kimblee chuckle in laughter.

"So you finally came out, kid." Archer asked in a cruel snicker and he drew his revolver from the small holder on his back, "I think it's time you came with us."

"Why?" I asked in a dark voice as the two seemed taken aback by how strong my voice was compared to before I escaped, "Why did you kill her?"

"We don't want anyone knowing what happens down in the labs, brat. It's simple." Kimblee stated with a smirk as raised my metallic arm with the extended blade on it, "So you finally show your true colours, brat."

"I may not have a name... BUT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TO WHAT YOU DID TO ANTONIA!" I yelled out with all of my might as I ran towards Kimblee with my blade at the ready.

---

Everything that happened, had happened so fast. Too fast for me to recall any of it. One moment I was running at them, the next moment I was running down the street with that photo of Antonia and her two sons in it. I don't really care how I got away, or what I did to them, but all that matters to me right now is the fact that Antonia is dead because of me. If she had never met me, she would've never died and her two boys would've never lost their mother. I can't believe I was so stupid!

I listened to my feet as the uneven sounds of metal and flesh hit against the wet ground, for I was not wearing any footwear and my blood-stained metal arm hung by my side as I ran through the rain.

I don't know what happened, but the metal stop functioning a while back. It was probably because of the rain, maybe I should clean it out when I find some shelter, but that's not the problem now. Now I had to find these boys.

I furrowed my brow as I smashed the glass of the frame against my forehead, making a small trickle of blood trickle down my face as I used my teeth to rid of most of the shards of glass within the frame. I knew I must've cut my lip or something as I felt some blood fall from my mouth, and I could taste that horrible taste, but I still pulled out the photo from the frame with my teeth and dropped the blood-stained frame.

I then spat out some blood to the side before sitting down in a dark alley and using my metal arm to reflect some light from the moon -I put the photo in my lap upside-down so I could move the arm to shine some light onto it- and I scowled lightly at the small writing that lay at the top of the picture's backing.

I'm not a genius at reading yet, so this would not be easy for me. My eyes strained to read the curled words as I lowered my head -without effecting the light- to try and get a better look. When I was about five centimetres away from the paper -I had adjusted my arm to be in a reasonable place so I could still read, or at least try to- I finally was able to read the lettering. It's a good thing it most mostly print, and only partly curled. If it were running writing, I would've never been able to read the names.

"Russell Tringham... F- What doe this one say?" I muttered to myself as I moved in even closer to the page and moaned lightly in disappointment, "I think it says Fletcher... Yeah, Fletcher."

Smiling to myself that I succeeded in reading the names, I flipped over the paper and looked at the two boys in the photo.

One was obviously taller than Antonia and the younger boy and had quite dashing looks. He seemed to have an arrogant look about him and his hair was a short-cut blonde. Next to him was a much shorter male who looked to be the younger brother, he had short blonde hair, some weird cap around his head and big blue eyes. He had overalls on too, so he looked like someone who liked nature. Of course on the other side of the tall guy was Antonia, so it was easy for me to skip that one.

"Ok, now I have to find Russell and Fletcher Tringham." I muttered to myself before looking around the alley, "Well, I'll do that-" Ah! I started coughing again, but once I stopped, I continued being a crazy guy and talking to myself, "I'll do that in the m-morning, as now I have to sleep."

After yawning and finding a pretty decent spot to sleep without being seen or drenched, I finally let my body rest and my mind finally go to sleep.

---

"Little girl, are you awake?" A young child asked as I groaned and blinked my eyes as the sun's light pierced them. I still felt the cold ground under me and my back was killing me, so that meant that I wasn't taken in by anyone.

That's good news for them.

"'m a g-yar!" I muttered before interrupting the last bit of my speech with a yawn.

"What was that?" The child asked again as I opened my eyes and blinked them a few times before she came into focus. She looked to be no older than five, from what I see.

"I'm a guy..." I said a bit louder as she blushed and covered her mouth.

"Oh, sorry little boy, I didn't mean it." She cried out as I raised an eyebrow at the 'little' comment. In normal circumstances, I'd go wild, but she looked so young. Even I had mercy. I was stilled slightly annoyed though.

"No hurt feelings..." I muttered with a look that must've said something like 'stop calling me little' because that's what it felt like as I sat up to notice she was literally about half of my actual height, so we were seeing eye-to-eye right now.

"Why're you sleeping out here?" She asked with her head tilted to the side, clutching her pink stuffed bunny to her chest with a cute look on her face. I could help but smile at her. The real world was so much more amazing than where I was kept for so long.

"I don't have anywhere else to sleep."

"You're homeless?" I heard a more adult, masculine voice come from behind me as I turned to see a tall man. When I looked down I saw the young girl clinging to his leg. He must be her father.

"Yes... Are you her father?" I asked all of a sudden as the man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my name's Shou Tucker and this my daughter Nina. What's your name?" He said with a smile as I had some kind of guilty look on my face. I just knew it.

"Uh... I don't really know." I muttered in response as the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How could you not know your name, little boy?" She asked as I chuckled in response and shrugged lightly. She then gasped and I shot her a confused look.

"What's wrong, Nina?" I asked, completely unaware to why the two were staring at me like that. Did I have dirt on my face? Probably.

"You're wounded." Shou Tucker stated suddenly as my eyes opened in realisation, the photo! "Why are you wounded, Mr. No-name?"

That's definitely a new one.

"Uh... I don't remember. I can't remember anything that's happened in the past few days, actually. It's like my mind's completely blocked out the memories. I'm sorry." I said with a solemn look on my face before noticing a photograph where I was sleeping. The moment I saw the two boys everything came back to me in a rush. I remember, I have to go see those boys, "Wait, by any chance could you tell me if you know anyone by the name of 'Tringham' in town?"

I quickly grabbed the photograph just as he was about to speak.

"Tringham? I know Miss Antonia lives about a half an hour's drive away, and her two sons live in Xenotime, I think." He stated as a look of regret passed onto my face. I then shook it away and smiled at the man.

"Thank you, I'll go find this 'Xenotime' and talk to those boys." I stated as I stood up completely before turning to leave. It was surprising when Shou Tucker grabbed my shoulder to stop me from leaving.

"How about you come over for lunch? I'll take you to the train station right after, how about that?" He offered as I looked up at him with big, confused eyes. I didn't want this guy to get hurt too, by those men, as they seemed to follow me with a path of blood everywhere I go.

"N-No, please, I don't want to intrude." I replied hesitantly until I felt something tugging on my metal arm. I looked down to see the girl tugging on it.

"Please come, and I'll fix your arm as well, since I do have some special talent with things like that." Shou Tucker said with a light chuckle as I turned to him and sighed before nodding. It was an opportunity to get this arm fixed, so why not?

With that said and done, the three of us left the alley and and began to head towards his place. I hope nothing bad happens.

I really do.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like the latest chapter of 'Trapped Soul'. See, I told you Antonia was going to be no more. I don't like OCs much, so its understandable I killed her. Ok, so the story's not the best in the world, but give me a break, I'm not that good at portraying emotions through first person. The boy was really shook up by her death, and I hope I portrayed it right. To straighten it out, he's going to find the Tringham boys (If you've watched the anime, you know who they are) and break the news about their mother's death. I'm also planning for him to first meet Alphonse there, but there's no guarantees. I hope you've figured out who he is by now, but as tempting as it is, I'm not going to tell you until he finds out himself. It wouldn't be fair, after all, if this young boy's name was given to you before him. Wouldn't you agree?

Well, I'm glad you like the story so far since you've kept reading so long and I hope you keep on reading in the future, as I love reviews and just knowing you people are reading it ^.^ Some constructive criticism would be nice too.

Until then,

JJ.


	5. Chpt 4: Irony

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Winry®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Envy® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 4 – Irony**

I've been missing from the institute for a whole month now. I've been attacked by the military about eight or nine times now, and they're always spitting out lies to the people around me. Sometimes they call me a vicious criminal that needs to be apprehended, -which barely works because I'm so frail- other times they've said I'm a runaway child whose parents are dead worried and waiting at central for the military to bring their son home and once they even went to the extent of saying I was Armstrong's son and they needed to take me home to my father.

The excuses were pathetic, but because they were the military, these idiots bought it like biting a bite out of an apple pie. These people were so... they were just so _stupid_.

Throughout the last month I've sharpened up my reading skills and my writing skills and now my reading and writing can pass off as a normal teenager's. It helps a lot. I've also read the dictionary lately, a real dictionary, and found out a lot about this world. I can blend in a lot better now, as my frame was just that of thin now and not malnourished and unfed. I'm just a small person- DAMNIT! I've got to stop doing that! Not small. Not small. I'm normal sized and everyone else is giant. Yes. That's it.

Ugh... what a hassle.

Well, I was still looking for those Tringham boys. A month ago, when that Tucker guy and his daughter brought me over to his house for lunch, they fed me heaps and it seemed all, alright. That was, until I turned around to see the military show up. That bastard had set me up.

I managed to make a quick escape with Nina Tucker's help -that girl was really nice- and I got away. Then I went and saw that wherever I went there were wanted posters of me on poles everywhere, saying I was a missing child. They didn't have a photo, but the description had people informing the military I was there, where ever I went. It gets really old, running from the military I mean.

I hid out in an old warehouse on the outskirts of town for about a week after that, and I was forced to live off of killing any small creature I could find. I mainly had to eat rats... it was disgusting. The trap I made from the sticks and stuff hanging around was pretty efficient, though.

Unfortunately, though, the police came at the end of that week when word of a disturbance in the place got out and I had to run away from there without getting caught. It was difficult. I remember their confusion at the trap as they were talking about it when I left.

After that I basically ran until I found the train tracks and I've been following them since.

---

I sighed as my feet scuffed against the pebble that the train tracks were mounted on. I'd been following this track for weeks and my physical state had gone back from thin to malnourished again. I haven't been able to eat much of late, but I've grown pretty fit from walking so much. My legs do ache a lot, though.

With another sigh released from my mouth I stopped and rubbed my temples to rid myself of the upcoming headache as yawned lightly. It was midday, yes, but it was still tiring, walking so much for so long, that is. I've been walking for weeks. I only stop if I'm so hungry I'm abut to faint, and on those times, I just stop at the next town I come across and steal some food from their train station. Being homeless sucks, but its better than that institute.

I groaned this time as I let another yawn rip from my mouth before boredly looking up to see a town not far ahead. It seemed to have some kind of small mountain range behind it, but I'm not sure. There are only so many things I can guess about I world I barely have any clue about.

I groan again as I flex my metal hand in boredom before slowly starting to walk again, this time towards that town that seemed to be about five or six kilometres along the tracks, away from where I was standing. I was getting in hunger desperation again, as well, so it was a pretty sane thing to do.

I cracked my human knuckles as I sped up my pace to a fast walk. After all, I wanted to get there by nightfall.

---

My breathing was heavy and my body felt like it was going to fall in on itself as I climbed onto the platform of the town's train station and practically crashed out on the cement. My breathing was slow and heavy and my muscle ached as I choked on some air and rolled onto my back to look up at the night sky. It had taken me about six hours at my slow pace, and I did nearly faint a few times on the way here, so it's understandable I took so long. It should've taken me about three or four hours at the most on a normal day, but I can only walk so fast when I'm practically starving myself dead.

Speaking of starving, I growled lightly as I heard the grumble of my stomach scream in the protest of no food in three days. It doesn't help that I'm dehydrated as well.

"Shit..." I muttered as I turned my head to the side to see a small dog run up to me. He looked a lot like Black Hayate, actually. Wait... that was Black Hayate. This is bad...

"Hello there kid, long time no see." I heard the deep voice of that black-haired guy say from behind me as I growled angrily and weakly turned I my head to look up to see that guy and Hawkeye standing there in casual clothing.

"That was deliberate, you bastard." I muttered as I rolled back onto my stomach and with a loud grunt of pain I heaved myself up onto my metallic and human knees, while still on my knees to support my weight. I may have been spent out of energy, but I still had enough pride not to look like a pancake of a foreign platform in front of a military bastard. Especially this guy.

I cursed under my breath as I pushed my self up to my feet with all of my might, stumbling a bit, before finally standing on two feet. I knew I looked like crap as I could feel that dark bags around my eyes and I just had to look at my had to see how dirty I was. My clothing was ripped slightly too, but not enough to have to get rid of.

I had a defiant look in my eyes as I pushed some of my blonde hair out of my eye with my mechanical arm before resetting my footing to a more comfortable stand and scowling up at the guy.

"Going to take me back to that place, are you?" I asked with a deep sneer as he cast me a confused look, while Hawkeye had one of sorrow and understanding to what I meant. Obvious this black-haired bastard had been kept out of the loop. It's not like I care, most of the men and women who chased me were out of the loop.

"No, child, we're not." Hawkeye said in a kind voice as she pushed some hair out my eye, making me gasp in shock and look at her with wide, confused eyes. I'm not used to people treating me nicely, as they all get hut in the end. Antonia was a good example of that.

"Why aren't you ever that kind to me, First Lieutenant?" The black-haired male whined as Hawkeye turned to him with a blank look and folded her arms.

"Because you are a different story all together, sir." She said with a stern voice as he pouted at her before turning to me and smirking, making me scowl at him, even though it wasn't very intimidating in my current condition.

"You've got it lucky, kid, she usually would beat the crap out of me if I did what you were doing." He said with that annoying smirk as my mechanical hand shook in a fist by my side, that was, of course, when he finally noticed two of my limbs were OBVIOUSLY fake, "Wow, you've got automail? I didn't think they'd released that technology to the public yet."

"They haven't, I was just a fucking guinea pig as they cut off my own limbs and put these on." I said with a deep sneer as I gripped my mechanical limb with my human hand, "I'm not going back to your institute, never."

"And we're not going to make you." Hawkeye said with a kind voice as a look of shock and confusion came across my face as I turned to her with a confused look in my eyes.

"You're not?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression, as I had naturally expected them to haul me on the next train back to Central and shove me back in that cell for more experiments.

"No, of course not. Why would we?" Hawkeye said with a smile as she petted my head before picking up Black Hayate and petting him with a straight face, "That place is a terrible facility, Major Armstrong and myself were planning on breaking you free of there that day. The reason they let you on such a long leash that week was because they were... Oh gods. They were planning on killing you."

My eyes opened wide as a storm of memories from that week flooded into my mind and then it all made sense. Of course they weren't going to let me go, why would they? I knew about the institute, I was a danger to the military. If word got out, the military would be sunk. They had to kill me because I was practically useless. I was just sitting around waiting for them to kill me off.

I can't believe I never realised that until now... they weren't releasing me, they were going to kill me... shit! I'm so glad I got away.

"Ok, can you please fill me in Riza?" The black-haired man asked as Hawkeye turned to him with a straight face before sighing and nodding.

"I will, but not here. The next train to Central wont be here until morning, so we might a well stay the night. Do you want to come with us, child?" She asked me as I blinked in confusion. Ok, so she's a military officer who wants to break the law and keep an escaped experiment under personal protection now? This was defintely weird.

"Why do you keep calling him 'child'? Doesn't the kid have a name or something?" The black-haired bastard asked the woman as she shook her head lightly, "You're kidding? The pipsqueak doesn't have name? No way."

"Who're you callin' pipsqueak, jackass?" I asked him with a dark look and gritted teeth as both of my fists -mechanical and human- shook by my sides in anger as I looked him in the face with a terrible dark look, "Just because I can't remember my name doesn't mean you have to be such an ass about it. If I wasn't in such a bad state I'd kick you over that mountain range you superficial bastard."

"You know, for a kid, you have a pretty bad mouth." He said with a smirk as I growled even more at him. This guy was a real pompous bastard, it'd do the world a favour if I could just kick his ass right here and now. Unfortunately willpower isn't enough for a famished body to go on to kick a jackass's ass like his. Man, I hate that guy.

"A month out in the real world teaches you things." I spat at him with distaste before turning to Hawkeye and smiling weakly at her, "I'll pass, Hawkeye. I'm looking for two people and I don't have time to w-" Just when I was about to finish my sentence, a loud grumble came from my stomach as I blushed in embarrassment and gripped my stomach with an unsure face, "On second thought, do you have anything I can eat? I'm starving..."

---

"Thanks for the food Hawkeye, that was great!" I said with a grin as I leaned back in my chair and sighed in relief. That was some good food. I had just eaten three plates of spaghetti-like pasta and a whole apple pie. It taste just like Antonia's, so how could I not?

I miss Antonia, she was so kind, and that was why I was doing what I was doing. I had to tell her sons about what happened and apologise to them. It was the least I could do, after all, I was there when it happened... and it was my fault.

They must've noticed my sudden depression as when I snapped out of my thoughts, Hawkeye was giving me a worried look. Actually, they both were. It was surprising that pompous bastard actually gave a shit about me, but none the less...

"Yes?" I asked with a confused look as Hawkeye just shook her head and smiled at me before petting my head from her spot across the table and turning to that bastard-whose-name-I-still-don't-know with a stern look. No matter what, she was always so calm and cold to him. It was funny how he always whined around her. I wouldn't be surprised if they were some kind of couple or something. I'd feel sorry for Hawkeye if they were, though.

"Roy, stop looking his like your scrutinising him, I've already explained to you what's happened to him, so give the boy a break." So his name was 'Roy'... hm... gay name for a gay jerk like him. Suits him.

"I was thinking on giving him a name, like a nickname." 'Roy' said with a calm look as he tapped hi chin lightly before snapping his fingers -I couldn't help but notice that when he did it his glove sparked and it was kind of creepy- and grinning, "I think 'Fullmetal' suits him. You know, because of the automail."

"Call me what you want, you jackass, it doesn't concern me." I said with a sneer as he chuckled. I shook my head with disdain as I turned it away from the two chatting with each other and looked around the bustling restaurant. I noticed at the back of the room, where the entrance to the kitchen was, there were some loud, yet muffled, shouting noises as the result of someone or another arguing with each other.

I raised an eyebrow silently as I strained my ear to listen a little more closely to the shouts coming from the kitchen.

"...-PIE... RUIN-! ...FLET-...!" I heard as I strained my ears to the sound. The more I heard, the more I got confused. It was all broken up as they weren't shouting all that loud and it was mostly hard to understand. Not to mention the noise in the restaurant wasn't helping.

"BROTH-... -ERK!" I heard yelled out as a young boy stormed out of the kitchen. He was wearing a weird green cap that showed the top of his blonde messy hair and covered his ears, plus he had a child's face and a small figure. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen, maybe eleven, I wasn't sure. He was wearing a basic apron over his overalls and he had the garden look about him.

I knew that boy... I knew that boy...

"_...FLET-...!"_

Of course! Fletcher! That's what the other voice said... wait... Fletcher Tringham... That was the guy! I swear that was the boy.

Without a second thought, I quickly got out of my seat and chased after the boy as he left the restaurant. I didn't even pay any head to Hawkeye and 'Roy's' shouts from behind me as I ran out. I had a goal to complete and now was my chance to do it. There was no way I was going to give up now!

"Fletcher! Stop!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Here's chapter four ^.^ He's just found the Tringham brothers thanks to Riza and Roy taking him out to dinner. I hope you've liked the story so far and review to tell me how I've done. I decided to skip it forward a month because it's a sane thing to do. It would take forever for him to find the Tringham brothers otherwise. If you've seen the anime you know who Fletcher and Russell Tringham are ^.^

Well, I hope you like it so far ^.^


	6. Chpt 5: Ed?

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 5 – Ed...?**

"So it's true..." Fletcher muttered as I hung my head in despair and nodded. I'd just told him about what happened to their mother and it hurt me as much as it seemed to hurt him. Antonia was so kind, and it was my fault she's dead. Damned Kimblee.

"I saw you in a photograph of hers and I thought I'd try to find you to tell you and give you this..." I said with a sorrowful look -I think- on my face as I pulled out the beaten photo and handed it to the boy before giving him a reassuring smile as he opened the picture and smiled sadly.

"I remember this, we had it taken last summer." He said solemnly before looking at me with a kind look, "Thank you."

"No problem, Fletcher." I replied with an unsure smile on my face pushing out the chair I sat at at the small dining table in his and his brother's home before smiling at him again, "I think I should leave, as I don't want to be a burden."

"Huh? No, of course not, if my mother thought you were trustworthy enough to accompany her in her last moments, then I'll trust you too. Mother has always had such good judgement in people." He said with a smile as he stood and extended a hand to me -and he was about 11 or 12, plus about an inch or two shorter than me too, so I'm surprised he took it so well- and smiled kindly, "So tell me, what's your name again? I don't think you told me."

"I didn't." I said with a sad look before putting on a false smile and closing my eyes to hide the sadness in them, "I don't have a name, or at least, I don't think so. Antonia just called me 'Son' and Roy Mustang -damned prick- calls me 'Fullmetal'. Other then that, I don't have a name."

He seemed to chuckle at my calling Roy Mustang a prick, before smiling and shaking my hand -which I had extended out while I spoke.

"Well, then nice to meet you, Fullmetal." He said with a smile before noticing how skinny I was -I bet- and giving me a pitiful look -DON'T PITY ME!- "You should really eat something, I saw you run out of our restaurant after me without eating much, so you should really eat something. I know, I'll cook us dinner!"

With a smile, he headed into the kitchen and left me stunned. He seemed to cheerful for someone who jut heard about their mother dying, but hey, maybe he was hiding it. Then again, how was I supposed to know?

I just sighed and retook my seat before perching my head on the table in a bored manner and blinking quietly. I really did miss Antonia, even though I barely knew her, she was so kind. So many people have been kind to me ever since I escaped that place. I flexed my automail hand and calmly listened to the mechanical movements it made while making up a little tune in my head to pass the time.

I couldn't help but begin to recount the past month in my mind.

First I was 'let' out by the facility -they were really going to kill me, I later found out- and first met Roy Mustang, I swear, that guy's an overly-confident pompous bastard from what I know of him. Sheesh...

Well, then I ran off and Antonia found me and took me in, and then those jerks from the military came and killed her in the effort to try and kill me. I took that photo and ran off.

Then I met Tucker and Nina, and that turned out a set up and I had to high-tail it to the train station and I've been following the tracks ever since. I've met a bunch of nice people, I guess, but they were just kind civilians feeding a homeless child in their eyes, probably, but hey, it kept me alive.

It took me a month, but then I wound up here -I think it's called 'Xenotime'- and bumped into that pompous bastard again and Hawkeye and her dog, Black Hayate. We then went to the cafe for dinner and then I found Fletcher, I came back here with him and told him about Antonia and now he's making me dinner... weird.

Not that I can complain, though, as I'm STARVING! He better not give me milk, though, as any more of that devil's piss will make me throw up! Yuck! I couldn't help but pull a lazy disgusted face at the thought before suddenly sitting up as I heard some noises and sounds coming from the door.

I immediately growled angrily as I heard that pompous bastard's voice, but softened out when I hear Hawkeye's voice and a second male. It was probably... what was his name? Russell or something, I think. There was no guarantees, but I think it was the other Tringham brother. Curious, I got up from the table and walked out into the hall shyly grabbing my mechanical arm as I peeked out to see Mustang and Russell -I've looked at that photo so many times I knew the face- standing there conversing, before Mustang -damn!- noticed me and ushered me over.

"Hey, Fullmetal, come over here." He called out as Russell turned his attention to me as I angrily walked out into the hall and shoved my hands into the pocket of my old pants. I was still wearing those wearing-down clothes, as I didn't have a change.

"Who're you?" Russell asked as Fletcher suddenly appeared behind me with an apron and oven-mitts on -he reminded me of a cooking housewife I'd seen on some of those shows that Antonia watched on the idiot box- and smiled sadly at him, obviously confusing the older brother.

"Fullmetal over here just came to confirm that the suspicions were true, he saw it. I'm making a big dinner and I thought he could stay, your friends can stay too, if you want." The boy offered with a sad look as Russell's face immediately fell and he nodded solemnly before walking over to me and ruffling my hair -he was like two heads taller than me, damn!- and then walking into the living room, leaving Fletcher to invite that bastard and Hawkeye in, "Come in, you two, please."

"Sure thing, thanks, Mr Tringham." Roy said with a smirk as he walked in and took off his shoes, while Hawkeye did the same and tied Black Hayate up outside on the apartment's porch. Oh, did I mention they lived in an apartment?

"Please, call me Fletcher. Well, make yourself at home." He said calmly as he left me and the two adults alone, probably to finish up cooking. That was when Roy walked over to me and ruffled my hair with that smart-assed smirk of his, making me scowl.

"Now, now, Fullmetal, don't go all _short-_fused on me now." He said with a smirk as I immediately got pissed off. DAMNED POMPOUS BASTARD!!!

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT, JACKASS!!!" I shouted out angrily as I stamped on his left foot -making him yelp to my delight- and stormed out of the room to angrily sit myself in the seat next to Russell -he stole my seat- and hide my head in-between my arms because I was tired.

"Don't like people teasing your height, do you?" He asked after a while making me blink in surprise, lift my head and shake my head silently before returning to my original position. No, I defintely did not like the short jokes, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen..." I muttered into my arm as he rose an eyebrow -I saw it in my peripheral vision- in confusion as make a motion where he cupped his ear. I knew enough about reactions now to know that meant 'I can't hear you'.

"I said, I'm sixteen..." I said more clearly before hiding my face again, I then muttered 'I think' after it, but he didn't catch that. No, he just started snickering! Geez! What was so funny!? Why was my being 16 so damned funny? This better not have to do with my height!

"Really?" He asked between snickers before ruffling my hair -people really seem to like doing that today... ugh...- and smiling -he still had that sad look in his eyes- "Well, I'm fifteen."

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

No way! There was no way! This guy was like two heads taller than me and he was FIFTEEN?! IMPOSSIBLE! NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!! UGH!

Of course, I did literally yell out 'WHAT?!?!?!' making him crack up laughing as I fumed in my spot. This was just CRUEL! Fate hates me! Nature hates me! MY HEIGHT HATES ME! Not fair! Ugh! Why am I so short?! AHH!! I just called myself short! Calm down Ed! Not short, you're not short! Wait... what did I just call myself?

"Ed...?" I muttered confused as I cocked my head to the side. I could've sworn I mentally yelled 'Calm down Ed'... what? Was that my name? It sure as hell was better than 'Fullmetal', any short joke -I'M NOT SHORT, YOU HEAR ME?!- or 'Son'. Maybe I should start using it as my name, even though I just thought it on a whim, it did sound catchy.

"Ed? What's that supposed to mean?" I heard that stuck-up god-complexed bastard ask from behind me as I spun around him to see him REALLY close to me, making me yelp and fall back onto the ground with wide eye, that is before glaring at him and weakly kicking my human leg at him as he started laughing with a large grin. Why are they all laughing at me today? This is just not my day, for sure! Geez!

"I don't know." I yelled at him with a glare as Russell began laughing as I weakly kicked in his direction again -I was kinda tangled up with the chair I was sitting on- and I even heard Hawkeye snickering lightly.

"Hm, I like Fullmetal better, because it fits 'pipsqueak' better than Ed, don't you think? Fullmetal Pipsqueak sounds more catchy than Ed Pipsqueak, eh?" Roy asked with a cocky smirk as I practically tripped over myself trying to get up, before literally tripping on the chair and smashing my head into his legs, making him topple over, only making Russell laugh harder, hell, even I snickered at that. That pout of his looked pathetic.

"Jackass!" I yelled at him as I hit his shin with my human hand as he began laughing again.

"Don't pout, Fullmetal, just because you were stunted at birth." He said with a smirk as I punched at his shin with my mechanical hand -he dodged it each time, though... damn- and growled at him. I was too out of energy to yell, though I did want to point out that I WAS NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!

"Well... ha-ha... well, I think 'Ed' suits you. I'll call you that, as I don't really like 'Fullmetal' much." Russell said with a smile while calming his chuckles. I'm glad that the mood moved from sad, yes, BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE CENTRE OF ATTENTION?! Not fair!

"I like it, 'Ed'. It has a good ring to it." I heard Hawkeye say as I turned my attention to her with a slightly confused look before untangling myself from the chair -and myself... Geez, damn colonel- and standing up before stretching my human toe/finger joints earning a resounding crack form each exercise. Russell pulled a bit of a face, but other then that, the others didn't seem to notice.

"Well then, from now on your name is Ed Fullmetal." Roy said as he stood up and pulled some weird superhero pose... what a freak.

"Uh... ok?" I asked with a confused look on my face as I fixed my chair and sat back down on it, but not before stomping on Roy's foot with my metal foot and watching him hop around the room yelling 'ouch' several times over as I snickered to myself, Russell was snickering too, while Hawkeye just straightened him up and sat him next to me, before sitting next to him herself, leaving one more spot of Fletch to sit between her and his older brother.

"So... I'm... Ed Fullmetal?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side with a confused look on my face as Hawkeye smiled at me and nodded, Roy just said 'Yup' and Russell just smiled at me, "I guess I can live with that for now, that is, until I find out my real name, then I'll tell you guys... minus this pompous bastard."

"Aw, why not me?" Roy whined as I smirk and poked his temple lightly as he was on my right, I had to poke him with the mechanical arm.

"Because you're a jerk."

He just pouted again and I smirked back.

Suddenly, Fletcher walked in with a steaming roast chicken in a large metal pan and placed it in the middle of the table, before rushing back into the kitchen and returning just a bit later with plates, knives and forks, plus a big knife and fork to cut the chicken with. He gave everyone a plate -including himself- and served out some chicken to everyone, he gave me the biggest bit -yay- and I finished it before he could even start. He took a while serving, though, so I had plenty of time to gobble it down.

"Wow, Ed, you sure were hungry." Russell said with a smile as Fletcher cast him a confused look.

"Why'd you call him Ed? He said he was called Fullmetal." Fletcher said calmly as he took a bite from his chicken while I sipped some of my water -no milk, yay!- and smiled to myself as I nibbled on the bone I had left.

"He seemed to remember his name, or at least part of it, so we all agreed that he should call himself Ed Fullmetal until further notice, you know, so he has a name." Russell replied to his younger brother as I just scoffed lightly.

"You mean you decided, I didn't have a say in the matter. I'll do it, but still." I added in as Fletcher chuckled lightly and nodded.

"That sure sounds like Russell, he always makes decisions on his own accord, while never paying attention to others." Fletcher said as he poured a small part of his water onto the plant in the middle of the table to feed it before taking a sip and smiling, "Par from some bad news, it's been a good day."

"That reminds me, why weren't you devastated when I told you about Antonia?" I asked as I noticed Hawkeye and that jerk exchange confused looks while Fletcher just smiled at me sweetly, and Russell kept eating.

"Antonia wasn't really our mother, actually, she was our aunt, but mother died early on and father married her, but they split up when I was 6, so I haven't seen her in 6 years. I didn't know her all that well, so that's why." He explained as I nibbled on the end of the bone and nodded, that was, until that jerk spoke up.

"How'd you know about Antonia Tringham, Fullmetal?" He asked as I turned to him with a solemn look and put down that part of chicken bone I was nibbling.

"I saw it. I saw Kimblee kill her." I said with a sad look before licking my metal fingers and grinning, you know, just to change the mood, "Fletcher, that was delicious, can I have some more?"

"Huh? Of course, eat away. All of you can." Fletcher said kindly as I grinned and got a whole lot of chicken onto my plate and began to eat hungrily.

It was a really nice dinner, that Fletcher made and we had a fun conversation too. It turns out that in a place called Rush Valley there were a bunch of prosthetic mechanics and normal mechanics there, and that I might be able to get one or two to look over my arm if it ever breaks, plus I heard about a kind old town called Dublith somewhere in the east -I think-. I wouldn't mind visiting there, if I ever got the chance, as it sounded so nice from what Fletcher had said.

Actually, I think I will visit it! That's it! My new destination is Dublith! Yes!

Oh, right, I was recounting the night, I think. Sorry. Heh.

Uh, well after dinner, the Tringhams offered for me to stay with them, but that pompous bastard said -more like demanded!- that I was to stay in the hotel with him and Riza tonight because 'children should not be left alone, especially those as small as Ed here'. Man, did that make me fuming mad!! What a jerk! Well, I left with him and Hawkeye anyway -I don't know why, but I feel more comfortable referring to her as Hawkeye then Riza, maybe because I've known her as Hawkeye for so long? I don't know... maybe...- and we stopped at the old motor inn-like place. They got a double bed + single bed package and thus I got my own uncomfortable bed, but hey, it was better than the ground outside and the best part was it cost that god-complexed jerk extra money to let me stay with them. So hah! Man, I hate that guy.

Not to mention he didn't shut up with the short jokes until I went to sleep, he even did one as a good night, he said, might I quote, "Good night, Ed, I hope we can find you in the morning since your so small and all." It was a bad one, but it still ticked me off enough to throw the lamp at him. It broke against the wall behind him before I went to sleep angrily. Hah, another charge for him. Jerk.

Well, that's my plan for tomorrow, to head off to Dublith! I hope it's as great as Fletcher said... I've got to come back some time -to see the Tringhams, of course- and maybe hang out here, but only after I find out my real name and find that black figure. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about him, oops. I guess a month in reality sure takes a bite into your memory, but I will find that guy.

That night I dreamt of a light brunette-haired boy with big brown eyes and a cheerful grin, calling me brother happily. I don't know why, but I think my experience with reality is unlocking my memory, and even though it was so long ago -I was 6-... I think that dream was the best dream of my life...

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter of Trapped Soul! It's about time that he found out about at least part of his name, right? Well, he sure did! He's calling himself that name from now on as it's better than saying 'I don't have a name' or 'I forgot it', so from now on he'll be know as SPOILER Ed Fullmetal SPOILER until further notice. ^^ Of course it's not his real name, but it's something! Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please review!

Signing out for now,

JJ


	7. Chpt 6: Student Meets Teacher

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 6 – Student Meets Teacher**

"Well," I heard Mustang say with a bored tone, while I sweated in the heat, "Welcome to Dublith, Fullmetal."

"Don't you mean hell hole?" I asked with an annoyed tone as I heard a chuckle escape his lips, making me scowl even more. It's not my fault the weather made me sweat like a dripping tap; I just am not accustomed to this kind of weather.

"Well I think it's a nice day, sir." I heard Riza say as I turned to see her with a straight face, Black Hayate on a leash next to her. In the time I've known her, Riza's always been one scary woman, so when I saw the poor dog trembling, I couldn't blame it.

"Now that we've escorted you here, I think your _short _wit should help you with continuing on your own, since I have paperwork to do." That bastard said with a smirk as I fumed from the height comment. It's not my fault I'm stunted, it's that fucking institute's fault, with all of the crap they injected me with. I visibly shuddered from the memory.

"Are you ok there, Ed?" I heard Hawkeye ask (I'm not very comfortable calling her Riza) as I turned my head to face her and nodded, my long hair –currently in a ponytail- wisping happily in the breeze. It was a hot breeze, though, so it wasn't really welcome. The heat in the breeze reminded me of a certain raven-haired bastard for unknown reasons, maybe he just gave off the impression he was the fire type of guy, who knows?

"I'm fine." I stated with a small smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, before stifling a yawn, "Maybe a bit tired, but I'll deal."

Suddenly I noticed a small handbag in my hand that seemed full of something metallic and I blinked in confusion, there were paper things in there too.

"What-?"

"There's enough money in there to pay for a hotel room for a night and if you space it out, food for a week should be paid for as well. I know you have a short fuse, Fullmetal, but if you don't want to run into big trouble and the untrustworthy side of the military, I suggest you play by the laws of society and pay for your meals from now on." Mustang explained as I scowled at the obvious jab against my height. He tends to do that alot and it really pissed me off.

"I'm not small, and fine, I'll use this... uh... money." I said before shaking the bag, delighting slightly in the sound of the metal clanking against itself; there were many interesting sounds in the world outside his old cage, "Thank you."

"No probs, pipsqueak." Mustang said with that annoying smirk and in reaction I kicked him in the shin with my metal leg. He'll be in pain for a while.

---

It had been what? Five hours since I departed with Hawkeye and the bastard and I was bored out of my wits, as much as I knew what the money and stuff was and what it did, I really couldn't tell the difference between 10 cenz and 1000. It really confused me, so now I was walking along the street, full purse in hand, sweating near to death and with no place to stay. How annoying.

Then again, I've been sleeping in alleys and cells practically my whole life, one more night won't hurt, right?

I let out a sad sigh as a result. I didn't want to sleep in an alley again, I was dead sick of them, I wanted that nice comfy bed that I'd been indulging in for the past few days. Unfortunately because I'm useless with the trades of the real world... well, I guess I'll just have to suffer another alley-way sleepover then.

"This is the first time I actually want to see that bastard's smirking face in person..." I muttered as I kicked a stone and looked up at the setting sky, "At least he'd be able to get me into a hotel for the night."

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" I heard a kind voice ask from behind me as I nearly jumped out of my skin! It scared the living daylights out of me, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just overheard you talking to yourself is all..."

He was... apologizing to me?

This wasn't a common occasion. I sighed and turned around, only to grunt when I realised the guy towered over me by about a foot by the looks of it... figures. I then looked up and blinked in confusion as I examined the kind face that stared back down at me.

He had long light brown hair tied back in a ponytail like his, large feminine eyes with a beautifully dull silver in their depths and his skin was a light tanned colour. He was also wearing a long red coat, a black dress-like shirt and dress-pants, along with dress shoes. I couldn't help but notice that in his arms were two bags of shopping, so it looked like the boy was just returning home. He look about 17 to me, but maybe that's just perspective.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." I asked with a slightly embarrassed toen in my voice as he beamed a shining smile at me and nodded.

"I'd extend my hand, but as you can see my hands are full. My name's Alphonse Elric, by the way, but please, you can call me Al." The boy grinned as he shifted the bags slightly, while I blinked slightly, the name rung a bell, but nothing came up.

"Uh, I'm Ed Fullmetal." I replied with a smug grin. Oh how I LOVED having my own name, since 'I don't have a name' was really lame. An alias was better than a dead card, in my opinion.

"Strange name, well, nice to meet you, Ed." Al said with that smile of his before gesturing ahead of us with his head, "I'm staying with a friend just a few blocks away from here, and who knows, maybe she'll let you stay as well. She has a tendency to take in strays."

"You don't have a home?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side in a curious way.

"Technically it burned down a few years ago, I've been travelling since. I'm looking for someone who disappeared about... 10 years ago, I think." Al said as we began to walk in the direction of his place. I couldn't help but grin up at him, since he had a similar goal, only I was more interested in finding my name first, since searching for your 'dream guy' is kind of crazy in my opinion, since I've no proof that black figure even exists.

"I'm on the hunt for my name." I admitted with a slightly proud and slightly solemn look, while I swear Al gave me a look telling me he thought I was crazy, so I elaborated, "I don't really have a name, 'Ed Fullmetal' is just an alias a few of the people I met in Xenotime gave me. If I find my name, then I might find that guy I see in my dreams, but I'm sceptical he even exists. The stupid military really messed up my brain..."

"The hunt for your name, eh? Well then, good luck." Al said with a smile as we turned down into a not-so-popular street, even though most streets par the main one were deserted anyway, "How come you can't remember your name, if you don't mine my asking?"

"I'd tell you, but enough people have died just for knowing the reason... I don't want to see another death ever again..." I muttered with a sad look as we stopped outside a house, but I didn't even notice, I was still too stuck on the thought of Antonia's death. I practically, in a sense, saw it with my own eyes, or at least heard it within close proximity and saw the result of the explosion. I'm glad I got out of that institute, otherwise I would've become that if I had any freaky powers, but seriously, that's just illogical. Me? Powers? I'm just a normal person mistaken for an... uh... I think they were called alchemists or something, I can't really remember all that well.

That was when I just realised Al had been talking the whole time I zoned out and I flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"...Ed, are you listening?" Al asked me as I gave him a guilty look.

"Sorry, I zoned out, memories do that to you." I said with a light chuckle as he rolled his eyes lightly and pointed at the house's direction.

"I said that we've arrived and I was warning you-" He was then cut off by the front door slamming open and a fuming woman with braids storm out of the door angrily. Al seemed to pale instantly as he placed the groceries down carefully, "Uh, h-hey, teacher."

"ALPHONSE ELRIC YOU'RE LATE!" She yelled out as he practically kicked him across the street, scaring the crap out of me as I went and hid behind the fence. Sometimes my stunted growth wasn't so bad, "And you! Who're you?!"

Crap, I've been spotted.

"U-Uh, E-Ed F-F-Fullmetal, M-Ma'am," I stuttered hopelessly with wide eyes as my thin frame shook in fear. She was really scary, and this is coming from someone who's been tortured for ten years in a fucking experimental facility for the most of my life.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you, kid." She snarled as I crawled back a bit.

"E-Ed Fullmetal." I said louder as my small frame shook dangerously –having a thin frame did this to you- before my eyes darted around only to see Al walking over and step in between us with a calm face, I thought he was my saviour just now.

"Calm down, teacher, he was just looking for a place to stay so I brought him here for the night. I hope you don't mind," Al said as I raised an eyebrow. Teacher? Was this woman his teacher or something? Weird.

"Of course I mind, but if he shares your chores and food, he can bunk with you." The scary woman said with a groan before turning to me with a sharp glare, making me gulp, "The name's Izumi Curtis, kid, but from now on you're going to address me as teacher, since your pathetic wimp of an ass needs training."

I cringed slightly, but I was thankful she didn't poke at my height. Phew, she's not another Mustang... she's worse.

"Is that clear?" She growled as I nodded and squeaked slightly.

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am! " I said with wide eyes as she huffed and stormed back inside, taking the groceries with her. I then sighed in relief and relaxed my whole body against the pavement in relief. That crazy woman was gone... for now.

Then I just realised something: I think I'm going to be living with that woman for now. At least I'll have Alphonse Elric, since he seems like the type that's needed to keep me from going insane. I wonder what she's going to teacher me...

"Alchemy." Al said with a grin as my eyebrows practically rose through the roof as I looked at him stupidly, he giggled and nodded, "You were wondering what she was going to teach you, and it's Alchemy, by the way. You're an alchemist, we can sense it."

"A-An alchemist?" I stuttered as he helped me stand and nodded with a smile.

"Yup, an alchemist. I'm surprised you haven't been caught by the military yet, since alchemists are a big thing with them and all. They kill us all of the time, and take us in for who knows what, so if I were you I'd watch out." Al warned me as I let out a dry chuckle.

"I think it's too late for that..." I muttered as I looked at the white house and smiled hollowly, "I'll explain it inside, since the real world has a tendency not to be trusted."

"Alright." He was worried, I could sense it.

---

"And that's that." I concluded with a sigh as he sat gawking at me, eyes wide in horror.

"I-... I can't believe they did that to you, and you never once did a transmutation?" Al asked with a slack jaw while I just nodded.

"I still don't even know what a trans-moo-tay-shun is." I said, spelling out the word 'transmutation' because it was harder than it looks to say.

"Oh? Well it's when you break down the physical compound of something and recreate it to be something else." Al explained as I gave him a look saying I didn't get it, he groaned and got a piece of paper and a pencil and drew a circle on it, "In the basic level, the circle is the key for the transmutation to take effect, since the circle is what connects the energies from you to the thing you're transmuting, see?"

I nodded slowly as I sort of comprehended it. Basically you needed to draw a circle to mutate something. Weird.

"Now, an array has to be drawn in the circle in order for the transmutation to happen. This is a basic one I know," Al said as he drew a second circle in the main circle and two triangles in it, they're tips going in on another to create a small diamond in the middle before he wrote something in one of the gaps and help up the paper, nice drawing, "This one's used for creating small objects from straight compounds, since you can't just make things out of thin air. Equivalent exchange is the number one law of alchemy."

"Weird." I stated as I took the drawing and the pencil, before trying my hardest to copy it next to Al's near-perfect version. It looked like kindergarten scrawl when I was done and I scowled at it before scowling at my metal arm. Stupid mechanics... and damn did the ports ache or what? It was amazing he's adjusted to them enough so fast.

"Uh... you'll get the hang of it, I guess." Al said with a lop-sided look on his face as I just groaned and stuck out my tongue at the paper childish, making him giggle, "Don't worry, Ed, you'll get the hang of it... hey, wait, can you read or write?"

I flushed a bit at this and scratched my cheek a bit before sighing.

"Er... not really." I finally answered as he chuckled.

"How old are you?"

"16, I think..." I muttered in an embarrassed tone as Al began to chuckle loudly, making me blush red in embarrassment. Yes, it was embarrassing you know! I'm 16 and I can't read, write or any of that stuff. I know, I'm hopeless.

"Er, Ed, are you ok?" I heard Al asked as I looked at him from my little hunched bubble of despair before putting on a look that clearly said 'Kill me now, I'm useless' before I sunk my head back down and pouted at my lap. I heard him giggle but I never bothered to look up, I was back in my self-pity emo bubble.

I think the known term was 'visiting the emo corner', but I'm not sure.

"It's ok! I'll teach you how to read and write if you want." Al offered as I looked up at him hopefully. Would he really teach me to read and write and all that?

"Wow! I should call you teacher!" I said with a hopeful face as Al paled slightly and shook his head, I can only presume he was imagining himself beating the shit out of me... I winced at the thought, "Or not... how about... uh..."

"Hm... I think I'll stick with Al-"

"Mr Elric!" I cut him off with a grin as Al gave me an incredulous look.

"Wait- What?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression whilst I grinned.

"Mr Elric suits you fine!" I said as I outstretched my arms to make the point clearer, "You're now my literally teacher, Mr Alphonse Elric!"

Al then sighed and smiled at me and nodded.

"Then you're now my student, Mr Ed Fullmetal."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Yes! I finally introduced Al into the plot!! I've been waiting for this for ages! X3 Well, my reasons for not updating is I lost interest after a while, but my muse returned from vacation yesterday and wrote you this whole chapter of Izumi and Al goodness! _SPOILER:_ The action will come soon, within the next few chapters I hope, where military experiments the 'Homunculi' come to reclaim what the 'Alchemists' (Born Freaks) could not: Their prize possession, Fullmetal. _END SPOILER_

Man, I can't wait to get to the good stuff! Review soon!

~ JJ


	8. Chpt 7: A Painful Day

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 7 – A Painful Day**

"Elric!! Fullmetal!! Get up!!" I heard 'teacher' -I dare not even THINK of her name, in fear of her godly wrath...- call loudly as I groaned and curled more around my pillow which was more like one of those dollies right now.

I heard some movement nearby but I made no move to see what it was -probably A- Mr Elric- as I just snuggled into my cushion some more. I really missed nice warm beds and damn this cushion was comfy!

"Ed... Ed..." I heard Mr Elric coo at me as he shook my lithe frame lightly, I just groaned and shifted a bit, "Ed, wake up otherwise teacher's going to wipe the floor with us."

Saying I 'bolted right out of bed' was an understatement, what I really did was bolt upright, try and leap out of the bed, get my mechanical limbs tangled in the bedsheets and fall straight onto my head onto the floor. Plus Mr Elric's cackling was not helping.

"Then again, you could always wipe the floor with yourself..." Mr Elric said with a smirk as I wriggled around, trying to free my mechanical limbs, but froze when Mr Elric gasped, "Ed... why is your left leg made out of metal?"

Oh shit, I forgot to tell Al that in my brief life history... oops.

---

"Eat up, kid." Teacher ordered as I gulped and looked down at the burnt excuse for food on my plate. I think it's supposed to be eggs cooked sunny side up or something, but it seriously looks to me like burnt bird droppings... not that I'd ever tell her that, of course.

"I know it doesn't look too edible... but just eat it for the sake of not being murdered." I heard Mr Elric whisper in my ear as I paled and woofed down that bird crap as fast as I could. I defintely did not want to be pavement paste just yet.

"Good boy, now after you two do the dishes, we start training the new kid." Teacher said with a blank face before leaving the room, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Damn she was scary.

"Calm down, Ed, she's only scary in the mornings... and most other times of day... but still, you'll get used to it. She's a very good alchemist." Mr Elric said with a grin as I nodded and gathered up our plates and handed them to him.

"Uh... can you 'do the dishes'? I don't know what that is." I admitted guiltily as he chuckled and took the plates, before walking over to a silver thing full of water and beginning to scrub them with some kind of cloth, getting all of the dirty bits off of them.

"You really had a hard life, didn't you?" He finally asked me after a while as I'd been sitting there and watching, dangling my legs freely. When he asked this I stopped immediately and clutched my fake limb.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered in agreement as a dull silence came over the kitchen.

I was just about to lift the heavy atmosphere too when I practically fell off my chair at the sound of something massive thumping close to the kitchen.

It thumped again as I yelped and crawled back, while Mr Elic was cackling himself to death it seemed.

Then I saw _it_.

It was massive! I mean, HUGE! It made Al- Mr Elric look tiny compared to it! It had a massive freaking knife to boot too! I mean WOW! Of course here's me squeezed into the far corner of the room shivering like mad in fear -the people here, par Mr Elric, freaked me out- while Al -I give up on the formalities- was cracking up laughing!! What's wrong? IT'S MASSIVE! What is it? A mammoth?!

"E- hah! E-Ed, c-calm down!" Al said between laughter as I just huddled a bit further in between the corner of the walls, that... thing scared me.

"Sc-SCARY!" I shouted out as I tried to go back further, but to no avail.

"Ed! Calm d-down! It's just Sig!" Al said with a grin as I clapped my hands together -a bad habit when I'm scared- and hit the wall behind me, but I was immediately shocked as the wall seemed to crumble away and I fell through it, hitting my head against the wood floor of the living room on the other side.

Al immediately some-how made his way to my side, while it just give me a sad look. If that... is it even human? Well, if it's anything like Armstrong, I guess it would be tolerable... but the knife is not convincing me.

"E-Ed, how'd you do that?!" Al asked with wide eyes as I brought my hands up to my face and stared at them with wide eyes. Did... Did I just preform, what was it? Al-cah-mee or something?

"I- Isn't that al-caa-meh?" I asked, as I tried to remember how to pronounce it... El-coo-mah... no... al-ceh-nah? Nope... Ugh, I just can't remember.

"You mean Alchemy? Yes, that was alchemy, b-but, o-only teacher can do that! Transmute without a transmutation circle that is." Al explained as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I proving those bastards right, now?" I asked myself as I sunk to the floor with a sigh.

"...Do you think you could do it again?" Al asked as I lifted my head and shook it.

"I only do weird stuff like that when I'm scared." I admitted as Al snickered and turned to that guy -I was calm because I could only see his legs right now-.

"Feel honoured, Sig, you managed to get the alchemy out of the alchemist-in-denial." He said as I sighed. So it was called a 'Sig' then... I wonder if it was related to teacher.

"Who's he?" I heard the booming voice of the 'Sig' ask as I freaked out and ran onto the couch, badly hiding under one of the couch cushions, hoping it was too dumb to notice me.

"That's Ed Fullmetal, the new guy." I heard Al's voice say and then the 'Sig' make a noise of acknowledgement.

"Same name as your brother." 'Sig' said with a lighter tone in his voice as I suddenly got curious. Wait... Alphonse had an older brother? Hey, wait, it could've been a younger brother... why did I just automatically presume it was an older brother...? Odd. It's almost as odd as when I felt my name was something connected with 'Ed'. Hm...

"Yes... their names are similar." Alphonse said in a quiet voice as I got up and walked into the kitchen -ignoring the small hole in the bottom of the wall- before tapping Al's shoulder, and gasping slightly when I saw his eyes were welling up with tears.

"A- Alphonse... are you ok?" I asked as I twirled a lock of blonde hair with my finger. I've always kept it out, since I don't know what... look it should have. I'll ask Al to choose some other time.

"Y-Yeah, j-just memories... I guess... I-I doubt you get l-like this w-with memories a-about someone y-you b-barely e-even kn-ew... Th-then again, y-you are o-o-older th-than me... s-so I g-guess it's u-u-understandable..." I practically felt my jaw drop at the last statement. Wait... HE WAS YOUNGER THAN ME?!

"So let me get this straight, y-you're not 17?" I asked with wide eyes as Al chuckled half-hearted and shook his head.

"No way, I-I'm 15."

I practically felt my world collapse on me in that very moment... I was shorter than a bloody fifteen-year-old... why, oh why is nature so god-damned cruel? WHY AM I SO STUNTED?!

---

"Ed? Are you ok up there?" I heard Al's worried voice ask as I clung to the branch I was currently perched on, since that woman scared the crap out of me!

Right now I'm all beaten and bruised, I have an alchemy text which I can't read in my arms and I'm practically at the top of the tree in teacher's back yard. I think Al's trying to coax me down.

"Y-Yeah- ouch!" I called back, before accidentally adding the 'ouch' after it as I bumped my bruise in my left side against the wood. I was cursed to a hell-like life.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I'm no where near closer to finding out my name... unless... ugh, I don't want to, but I think I might have to hike it back to Central and talk to Mustang. He might be able to help.

Through all of the time I'd been musing, I failed to notice that the tree branch I was perched on was cracking, until I heard Al's warning 'Ed!' and then CRACK!

I fell through a few more branches before seeming to bounce off the others and landing flat on my back on the crouch with a loud CRUNCH! It hurt... a lot.

"Ed! Are you ok? Did you hurt anything? Do you need a doctor? I'll go call you a doctor!" Alphonse seemed to frantically freak out as I just shook my head stiffly and forced myself to sit up with a stiff 'owww', "Oh! No, no, no, you shouldn't strain yourself! Teacher! We need-"

"I'm fine, Al, just a bit stiff in the back... ow..." I said with a stiff tone to my voice as I forcefully stood, Al helped me as well and then threaded his arm around my back and under my arm, like a human crutch or something.

Great.

First up I'm all black and blue thanks to Teacher's 'training' and now I'm stiff as a brick because I went and fell out of a tree... what a sucky day.

"Need what?" I heard teacher ask with an annoyed tone before she saw me almost collapsing by standing, and surrounded by broken tree bits. She then sighed and waved us in, "Bring him inside."

---

"Does it hurt here?"

"Ow!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! Ah..."

"What about here?"

"Not so muuuch-ow!"

"Well... this is inconvenient." Teacher concluded as she stood up and brushed herself off, while my poor human leg sat on the table -it hurt to move it-.

"What's wrong, teacher?" I heard Al ask from beside, but I didn't bother look, I was too busy glaring at my pain-throbbing leg.

"He's got a broken leg." Teacher concluded as I looked at her with a look saying 'you're kidding me, right?' in a sarcastic way. She just shook her head and walked towards the kitchen, only to stop in the door next to the hole -I'm so glad she hasn't noticed it yet-.

"Honey, call a doctor, Ed's got a broken leg and he needs a cast." Teacher said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Izumi."

I paled. That big scary thing WAS TEACHER'S HUSBAND?!!?!?!? Oh my god! I think I was paler than an albino rat and sweating like a waterfall right about now. I could practically feel the weird look Al was giving me, so I was probably right.

Then something tugged on my hair.

What...?

Tug. Tug. Tug. Pull. Tug. Pull. Pull. Tug. Tug. Tug.

Ok, someone was defintely playing with my hair.

"What-?" I tried to ask the perpetrator, before I was shushed and the cruel tugging continued, before it stopped, my hair was lifted up, it stay up for a bit -I think the hair-tugger was doing something- before a flash of blue light happened behind my and my hair was tugged a few times again before it plopped back onto my back like some massive, fat noodle or something. It felt weird.

"There, done." I heard Alphonse say from behind before he walked around and sat next to me with a grin, while I think was gaping like a fish. This was confirmed by Al's giggling.

"Done what? What'd you do to my hair?"

"Braided it." Al said with his index finger held up in an 'I know all' fashion. Braided-? What the hell was a braid?!

"What's that mean?" I asked with that dumb fish face as he giggled again and pulled his hair out of his pony tail, before pulling it over his shoulder and folding the hair a few times in a particular pattern that looked kinda pretty.

"This is a braid." He said before pulling out the pretty pastry thing his hair was patterned in and just tied in over his right shoulder. He then smiled and I could swear he reminded me a lot of someone I couldn't remember but I just shrugged as a result, then yelped cut my automail port ached!

"Ed, are you ok-?"

"Well, the doctor's coming soon, Fullmetal." Teacher said with folded arms as I sighed shakily and nodded, but that was when she pointed to the hole -oh crap- "And I want to know why there's a hole in my wall big enough for a small adult dog to slip through."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MINISCULE LITTLE CHIHUAHUA?!" I yelled out before blushing a bit and covering my mouth with a muttered 'sorry' after it.

"I'm surprised you even know what a chihuahua is..." Al muttered.

"Roy Mustang told me about them, cute but annoying he said..." I muttered back before we both turned at a growl coming from a fuming mad teacher- ah crap-.

"Did you make this hole, Edward?" She growled as I raised an eyebrow, while Al gasped in shock as seemed to start shaking all of a sudden.

"Edward? It's just Ed... er, what does Edward mean?" I asked, my voice getting more high-pitched and scared by the moment, then I chuckled in a fearful with my brows furrowed, sweating like a tap, "Haha, well, I just clapped and boom, hole in the wall, it was probably Alphonse, he's the al-kar-meest, hehe, not me..."

"That's alchemist, Fullmetal, and I don't care whether your name is Edward or not, explain why- wait, did you just say you clapped and then you made a hole in the wall?" Teacher as her mood suddenly changed and she grew curious, I was kinda scared of it so I took Al's shaky hand into my own human one -he seemed to be shaking a lot too, maybe he's scared?-.

"Uh... maybe?" I squeaked as teacher chuckled and clapped her own hands, before using her magic to fix the wall!! Wow! It's possible! Alchemah... no... Alkah-me... Alchemy! That's it! She just did alchemy! Wow...

I think I was staring in awe because she was giving me a weird look.

"Well, looks like you're a natural. Al, you can teach him the basics of alchemy when you teach him how to read and write; Ed, you're now Edward Fullmetal because it's easier for me to scold you that way. Ed doesn't have the same kick." Teacher said as I just nodded in agreement. If she wanted to rename me, then fine by me, I don't mind... though Edward was a bit better than JUST Ed for all things.

Then again, why 'Edward'? Why not any other name starting with 'Ed'? Hm, weird. It's like she knows who I am or something and is just not willing to tell me.

Ah well.

"Yes Ma'am!" I finally said as her scrutinising gaze held me like I was at gun point -I even help up my metal hand in defence as well.

"Good. Once the doctor arrives and you get your cast, go get some rest because tomorrow I take you two out to Yock Island." Teacher said as I felt Al's shaking stop. I looked at Al who had a fish-out-of-water expression on his face, or namely, shock. What's so bad about Yock Island?

"T-Teacher, Ed can't stay out on Yock Island with a broken leg!" Al seemed to protest as I raised an eyebrow. Obviously this place didn't support the injured then.

"Of course he can, I'll even give him one week break on that island for healing time, though that just means you both stay out there for a week longer... oh well. You need it." Teacher retorted seemingly in a calm tone to Al who was still gaping, by the way.

"Wait, you mean not only is he going with a broken leg, you're sending me out there again, too?!" Al protested with wide eyes as teacher just gave him a smile and a chuckle -this was scary because this is very un-teacher-like behaviour-.

"Yup." Then the doorbell rang -probably the doctor- "Oh, someone's at the door, I'll be right back boys."

Then she left.

Al was still gaping as well.

'What a day...'

* * *

**A/N: **VOILA!! It's finished XD I hope you enjoy this chapter of laughs! Please read and review!

~JJ


	9. Chpt 8: Yock Island

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 8 – Yock Island**

This... is Yock Island?!

Right at this moment in time, myself and Alphonse were standing at the beach of the small yet obviously uninhabited greens of Yock Island. I was gaping like a fish, and Al was chuckling... I swear, this was going to become a normal thing if they kept throwing all of this stuff at me.

Oh, yeah, I got Al to braid my hair again today. I kept it out of the way, and it was very helpful. Besides, now that I'm sort of used to it, it doesn't feel so weird any more! I asked Al to braid his own this morning, but he said something about not wanting to look like my twin and just did his in the ponytail I usually see him wearing.

And, for fact, he doesn't look half bad with his hair out, though a bit like a woman, he looks good. No wonder he grew it out.

Oh, yeah, back to the problem at hand. Right now I'm on a bloody rejected island in the middle of the Dublith Lake and I think teacher's going to leave us here... and Al's been here before!? Ah crap.

"Welcome to Yock Island, boys." The guy who rowed us here -I forgot his name, starts with an M or something- said with a grin as he gestured to the island.

"Yup, you're new home for the next five weeks." Teacher said with a smirk as I felt the world crash down on me. Of course I had to be right about the one thing I didn't want to be right about... she was leaving us here.

"Let me guess, teacher, it's Ed's turn to find out the meaning of 'One is All and All is One'?" Al asked as Teacher chuckled and shook her head.

"No, you're too soft and you'd tell him if he asked enough, nope, you have to figure out how to end your ties with the past within these five weeks otherwise no more training for either of you. You both get sent home." Teacher said with a grin as me and Al exchanged confused looks before passing them onto Teacher.

"U-Uh, Teacher, I don't have a home." I admitted as she chuckled with a toothy grin.

"If I understand correctly you came from the military's underground facility. If you fail I'll send you back to Central." She said with a cruel smirk as I paled considerably and a look of horror passed on my face.

Central? Back to the labs?! To the experiments?! To the horrors?!?!? NO WAY!!

"I... no... I can't go back there..." I said between stifled sobs before looking up at the woman with determined wet eyes, "I CAN'T GO BACK THERE! I'll pass your test and cut my ties with the past!"

"I have a feeling you both'll do fine. Now have fun... oh, and no Alchemy." Teacher said with a wink as he tossed an old knife at Al while he groaned at the 'No Alchemy' rule. I'm surprised he's not gaping like a fish.

Sighing, I took the knife from him and pulled it out of it's sheath as Al watched Izumi -she's not coming back for five weeks, so I can drop the teacher crap- and all of that sail off back in the direction of shore. I inspected the blade with my eyes and then bit at it.

That was when Al took the knife away from me as I leant on my crutch. Yeah, I forgot to mention I've been standing on a crutch the whole time.

"Ed, what do you think you're doing?!" Al asked with wide eyes as I just narrowed my eyes thoughtfully.

It had a tangy pang to it with a copper after-taste... Hm...

"I think that's a 3rd Grade Steel Knife, about twelve years old." I finally said as Al just gaped at me, I blinked, "What?"

"Are you telling me you can't read or write but you know so much about metal you can tell what kind it is by just biting it?!" He asked with a gaping mouth -haha, there it was!- as I shrugged.

"Metals, Gases, Basic Compounds. I know a lot in the scientific area, they taught it to me in the facility, trying to make me do elchaty or whatever." I explained.

"Alchemy." He corrected, before: "You should've told me! If I knew you knew that then it would've been a lot easier to explain the transmutation circle to you!"

"Well, you know now..." I said with a shrug as he hit himself in the head, "What?"

"You're one of those idiot geniuses, I swear it!" Al said with an irritated tone before looking up at the sky and then back at me, "Well, it look about 9 or 10am, so we've got all day for us to set up camp. We begin lesson 1 tomorrow, since we have work to do today if we want to sleep on something at least kind of comfortable."

He then turned and began to walk away...

...

"Uh... Al?" I called out as he turned and rose an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Gimme a hand?"

"Oh, right sorry." He apologised as he rushed over to me and hauled me over his shoulder -he's surprisingly strong-, "Heh, I forgot you had a broken leg."

"Yeah, I bet the crutches didn't jog your memory then?" I asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and picked up said crutches.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get sarcastic."

Then this time we really did walk away from the beach... and I was smart enough to grab the knife beforehand. Haha, go me.

---

"How to start a fire...?" I muttered as I scratched my chin thoughtfully, "Ne, Al! Can you start a fire, I dunno how."

"For a guy who's been trapped for ten years, you've got a pretty good vocabulary." Al stated with a lop-sided smile as he sat next to me and began to chop at one of the chunks of wood in front of us. I think he was trying to chop it in half.

"Huh? Oh, I read the dictionary on my way to Xenotime." I said with a shrug as he just gaped at me, "What?"

"You told me you couldn't read!" Al accused as I chuckled. Weirdo.

"I said I read the dictionary, I never said I could read it." I said with a shrug as he began into a fit of chuckles, "What?"

"'Read' is just the past tense term for 'read', silly!" He said as he fell into a fit of chuckles, before he finished cutting the log and lay out half in front of him. Then he picked up a stick and began to twirl it on the wood –oh, there was some leaf-litter on the wood too-.

"Huh? Really? Oh, well then I can read then. Antonia taught me." I said with a saddened smile before shaking off the feeling and flicking at my blue cast –yes, it was blue- before looking up at Al with a smile, "So tell me, who's this guy you're looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, he's my brother." Al said with furrowed eyebrows, while I in turn raised mine. He has a brother? Hm, I never would've guessed... "He only did it once, alchemy that is, he tried it once and then two days later the military came and took him away. I haven't seen him in... ten years now."

"Really...? Wow... I hope he made it out." I muttered with furrowed brows before snapping my fingers with a grin, "Hey, maybe he was deemed clean and then they sent him back, but no one was there to claim him and then he's looking for you, too!"

"Who knows, maybe." Al said with a half-hearted shrug, before: "What're you looking for... er, I mean, why are you looking for it...?"

"Hm? Well, I'm looking for the guy in my dreams and if I find out my real name, I can find him. It's linked, you know." I said with a shrug as I made linking movements with my hands, "Then we can go and kick the military's ass or something."

"You just made the last bit up?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow and amused expression as I chuckled lightly and pulled a guilty look.

"Yeah, I just made the last bit up..."

---

"No!" I yelled out as I shot upright, dripping in sweat from the nightmare I'd just suffered. It was, in basic, Al being kidnapped by the military in a really bloody scene. I really hate blood.

As I calmed my breathing and myself as a whole, down, I looked next to me on the leaf bed Al had us both staying on to see him still sleeping. He was a heavy sleeper, it seemed.

I hope he stayed that way too, because a worried Al reminded me a lot of a mother hen... weird.

"Phew... Just a dream..." I muttered to reassure myself as I tried to shake the thoughts –literally- from my mind, before giving up and leaning forward, looking at my cast, "Stupid broken leg."

Suddenly a snap echoed through to my ears to the left as my eyes darted over in that direction. I wasn't alone.

Snap. Crunch.

Ok, someone was definitely accompanying us... this was bad.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly as a few more snaps and crunches reached my ears, my eyes wide in alarm. I silently preyed it was a rabbit or something, and not someone else on the island.

"Hello?!" I asked louder as there was a few loud crunched behind me and I froze. Shit shit shit! I was useless in fighting with a broken leg and Izumi said no alchemy... oh crap. Well, I couldn't really do much Alchemy, but still! It was a nice defence though.

Ack! I heard another snap crack. Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Ed? Hey, Edward, wake up!"

---

"AH!" I yelled out as my eyes darted open and I was faced with Al's worried face blocking out the glare of the morning sun... so it was just a dream in a dream... phew.

I then forced myself to sit up –with Al's help- and scowled at my broken leg. It made me feel pretty useless.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a bad dream." Al asked as I just chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"It was nothing, just a dream... damn I feel useless." I scowled at the leg again before tapping it with my metal finger, my eye twitching slightly from the pain-spike. Who in their right mind puts a kid out in some uninhabited island and bans alchemy, and said kid has a broken leg?! It just doesn't work, dammit!

"Huh? Oh, sorry about the leg. I'm afraid I don't know anything about Alkahestry, so I can't help." Al said with a guilty look as I just chuckled and shook my head. According to that dictionary, Alkahestry was the Xingese form of alchemy, also known as 'Western Alchemy'. It's supposed to be some kind of healing thing.

It's like alchemists were welcome everywhere else but here in Amestris... odd indeed.

"That's alright... though I wish I could do something... other than just sit here and glare a logs hoping they'll mystically catch fire," I glared at the dry logs again for emphasis, "Besides, this place gives me the creeps..."

"This place gives everyone the creeps." Al said with a sigh as I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You don't seem to be creeped out."

"I've already suffered being here, before, so I can handle a little jungle life." He said with a grin as I smirked.

"Don't you mean 'island life'?" I corrected as he flushed in embarrassment –cute and funny!- before just huffing.

"Ah, whatever."

I laughed myself awake that morning... ah, what a day.

---

"Gimme!"

"No."

"Aww, but Al~~"

"No."

"Please??"

"Ack! Fine!" Al finally said as he gave me his half-empty coconut and I beamed, my puppy eyes worked, "There!"

"Yay! Thanks Al!" I said with a grin before sucking down the rest of the coconut, damn I was thirsty! Not to mention the heat of Dublith was NOT helping.

"Ack! You don't need to drink it that fast! I thought you didn't like milk!" Al asked in a frenzy as I pulled a face at the mention of that crap.

"I don't, but this doesn't taste like milk now does it?" I asked with an amused expression as he pouted. I beamed from the verbal victory. This was fun.

It was about mid afternoon, according to Al's shadow clock, and we'd just been fixing up our hut all day. Happily sucking down coconuts, might I add. It's been a peaceful-ish day, but damn was it hot? I'm literally sweating up a rain storm here... and the broken leg did not help. It just kept happily throbbing all day and as a result really pissing me off. I think I've yelled at the cast a few times today, which made Al crack into laughter and I'd just blush and tell him to shut up. What an inconvenience.

Come to think of it, we haven't even set out on 'severing past ties' or whatever that meant yet... did that mean Izumi wanted us to reach our goals together or something? Then again... HOW AM I GOING TO FIND OUT MY NAME ALONE ON AN ISLAND WITH A GUY I BARELY KNOW?!!? I think the Colonel would be more of a help... if he'd just shut up... ugh...

So, I decided to see what Al knew.

"Hey, Al?" I suddenly asked as he gave me a confused look –he'd just popped open another coconut for himself.

"What? You're not having this one if that's what you wanted to ask." He said with a blunt look making me chuckle. It's funny how the first thing he thinks I want is his coconut... I only took three... I swear! ...Ok, maybe four or five, but still!

"Uh, not this time... I wanted you to tell me about your brother."

Then everything went silent.

* * *

**A/N: **HAHA! My muse has been kind to me lately and has granted me with this new chapter of Trapper Soul! Bwahaha! The anticipated moment of remembering is coming soon *.* Just to let you loyal readers know XD

Even though I've already finished chapter 9, I'm not gunna post it until I get 2 reviews (and c'mon, I've been getting like 3 reviews per chapter, so this wont be hard) or in three days XD Tell me if you think in chapter 10 -next chapter's just this chapter continued, really- I should introduce the homunculi? Your choice!!


	10. Chpt 9: Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapped Soul – Chapter 9 – Heart to Heart**

_PREVIOUSLY: "Uh, not this time... I wanted you to tell me about your brother."_

_Then everything went silent._

---

"Uh... Al?"

"No, no, it's ok..." Al reassured but I wanted convinced by the sniff that followed, "It's ok... I knew you'd ask eventually..."

"Oh, uh, you don't have to tell if you don't want to! Don't cry!" I said in a frenzy of waving my arms around in a pathetic way of reassurance, since I couldn't really do anything else in this condition, 'I only asked because teacher said to cut our ties with the past is all! Sorry Al! I won't ask again..."

"No, wait-" Insert sniff here, "-It's ok, really, I wanted to tell you, honest."

"Are you sure?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows and a worried look on my face, "100% sure?"

"Yes," He started with a hearty chuckle, even though tears were rolling down his face, "I'm sure. Now shut up and listen, ok? I won't say this twice..."

"Alright." I said carefully as I got myself into the most comfortable listening position I could on this leaf-bed –Al was sitting on a hammock he'd weaved and strung up about an hour ago- since I can't really go anywhere.

"Good... It all started when I was 5 years old, when Brother and I found this old alchemy text in Father's room..."

---

((A/N: This is Al's mind's eye, and it'll only be it during the flashbacks, Ed will gain control again soon))

"_Brother... we're not supposed to be here... Mother said we're not allowed in Father's room..." I muttered with a scared look in my large silver eyes while my brother just chuckled and got up onto the bucket, before he turned the knob and open the door. He's always been short for his age..._

"_Don't worry, Al, it'll be alright, we're just going to have a small look around. Mum won't mind." He said with a grin as he hopped off of the silver bucket and into the dark room. I then followed and used the bucket to get myself high enough to turn on the light. After the light was on, Brother closed the door._

"_But Brother... I'm scared." I muttered as his warm golden eyes met my own silver ones, before he chuckled and ruffled my light brown hair._

"_It's ok Al, we're just coming to look around, we're not really going to touch or take anything." He said as I pulled a sceptical face... who knows what he had planned, he was my older brother after all._

_He had a tendency to be mischievous._

'_I know I'm not going to... but what about you, brother?' I mentally asked as I watched from the door as he walked over to Father's desk and crawled onto his hair, before standing up and I think he was examining his desk or something._

"_Brother...?" I asked after a particular period of silence... it was unnerving me..._

"_Al, come over here! You've gotta check this out!" Ed said in a loud whisper, obviously he wanted to shout it out but help enough restraint... good._

_I, the good little brother, did as I was told –reluctantly- and walked over next to him, before I was suddenly pulled up to stand next to him and I gaped in awe at what was on the desk._

_Carved into the wood there was a big transmutation circle with an alchemy text book next to it on the desk, open to the page that held the picture reference._

_Mother told us about them, but she also said alchemy was bad and you could get into a lot of trouble for doing it. She said that the military thought it was tampering with god or something like that, and thus didn't let us perform alchemy. But Dad preformed alchemy?! Wow!_

"_Father... was an alchemist?" I asked my brother, who just shrugged and picked up the book, "Brother?"_

"_Al-kah-mee... Alchemy f-oh-lloh-wehs... no... follows... Alchemy follows the l-ah-w o-feh eh-que-ih-vah-lent eh-x-chah-n-geh-eh... Alchemy follows the law of equivalent exchange. What's that mean?" Brother read out before asking me. Amazing! 6 years old and he can read texts that small! My brother definitely was a genius!_

"_Uh... I think equih-vah-lint exchange means you give something for something else. That's what mother said, she said that if something is equih-vah-lint that means its equal!" I said, proud of myself as Brother grinned at my before ruffling my short hair and then tapping his chin, he was thinking._

"_Hm... Let's try it." He finally said before I gaped._

"_What-? Brother, alchemy is forbidden!" I said as he grinned mischievously at me... Of course Brother would want to do alchemy; he loved breaking the rules..._

"_That's why, besides, I still wanna try it just for fun. C'mon Alphonse, it'll be great!" He said with an enthusiastic face while I just let my head drop down. I knew we were getting into trouble, but none the less..._

"_Alright... but what are we going to transmute?" I asked as he chuckled and picked up a box of nails that were sitting on the other edge of the desk –it's probably what was used to carve the circle with- before he poured them all onto the wooden circle with a grin, "Nails?"_

"_Nails are metal, so we're making something metal! Uh... let's try and make a spoon!" He said with a grin as I gave him an incredulous look._

"_A spoon? Ugh, alright, Brother. We'll transmute one spoon then no more alchemy!" I said with my mother impression on my face –it always had a good effect, is why-._

"_No guarantees." He said with a grin before he claps his hands together, "Ok, Al, you ready?"_

"_Yup. As ready as I'll ever be..." I said with a sigh as I placed my hands on the circle on my side, he then did the same, "Make sure it's a plain spoon."_

"_Sure, now I think you focus your energies on the circle or something." He said with a thoughtful look before he seemed to start concentrating on the circle._

"_I feel like we're performing witchcraft or something..." I muttered before I too began to focus on the circle._

_That was when the weirdest thign happened! The circle began to glow a blue light before it seemed to recede a bit and then bam! It filled the whole room, it was so strong my brother's and my own hair was flapping around as we watched the nails melt down into a metallic blob before it began to split into two and form two spoons. I began to focus on the one closest to me as I formed a plain spoon, with a small floral pattern on the end –and not the mention the kitty tip- while Brother went all out and created some weird medieval devil spoon with a mini gargoyle on the end._

_Then the transmutation ended and then the two spoons crashed onto the wood, while me and Brother stared at the circle and spoons in awe._

_Who cares about taboo or all of that? This was amazing! I just loved the feeling it brought me! Wow... _

"_That was... awesome!! C'mon Al, we can't stop now, we should become alchemists!" Brother said with a big grin as he picked up his devil-spoon and waved it at me, "It's amazing! We made these out of nails! Nails! This is really awesome!!"_

_I picked up my NORMAL spoon and sighed._

"_Alright, sounds good. But on one condition." I stated as he raised an eyebrow._

"_What is it?"_

"_I get to become an alchemist too!" I said with a grin as he almost giggled in delight, he then crush-hugged me in his giddy mood and bounded off the chair._

"_Awesome! We'll be the best alchemists in the land! Edward and Alphonse Elric, famous alchemists!" Brother said happily as he bounded around the room, obviously proud of that spoon, "And we'll get really good! We can be the youngest famous alchemists ever! We'll defeat the military and let alchemy be used by all!! How's that sound?"_

"_U-Uh... great?"_

"_Alchemy! Alchemy! We love alchemy!!!"_

_---_

_(Three months later....)_

_SLAM!_

_The door to our small house was slammed open as my brother and I watched from the attic window as all these military officers barged into our house. They were looking for the alchemists who town fountain last week, I just know it... because it was Brother who did it._

"_Brother... I don't want them to take you away!" I cried out in a loud whisper as he just pulled me into a tight protective embrace._

"_I don't want them to take me away either, but it's better me than you." He said in a quiet voice as we listened to the officers storming through the lower layer of the house, "They'll be up to the second level soon..."_

"_Breda! Falman! Check upstairs!" I booming voice yelled out as two sets of feet began to trumpet to the level below us, while I clung closer to my older brother._

"_Shh, shh, don't worry Al, you'll be fine..." He muttered s he began to rock us back and forth. I didn't want to lose Brother! He's my big brother! He can't leave!_

"_You can't leave us!" I said as I began to sob onto his white shirt, "You can't be taken away! We should've never did it..."_

"_Al..." He suddenly muttered as I looked up at him with a confused look on my face._

"_What?"_

"_Take this, and don't ever lose it. I'll come back to get it from you one day, I promise!" He said with a solemn smile as he gave me his devil-spoon, I hugged it instinctively before hugging him, "We'll be together again, I promise Al, we'll be together again and then I'll never leave you,"_

"_You p-promise?" I asked with big eyes as he nodded with a grin._

"_I swear my life on it, I promise."_

_That was when the attic door was busted open and two tall military officers entered, both with guns._

"_I'm looking for Edward Elric." The taller, skinnier of the two said with a stern face as my brother growled and stood, pushing me behind his back._

"_What do you want?" He growled as I heard the military officers gasp._

"_He's just a kid, Falman, we can't take him..." The shorter, chubbier of the two said with a sympathetic voice as I clung to my brother's shirt._

"_I'm sorry but orders are orders... though I never expected for him to be such a kid... how old are you? 8?" 'Falman' I presume asked Brother as he growled._

"_No, I'm 6. I'll go with you on one condition, and that is you don't harm my little brother." Brother growled as my eyes grew large. He was... protecting me? No!_

"_Six!? Wow... pretty young for an alchemist. Fine, deal, we won't hurt the kid. Come with us, Edward Elric." The taller of the two said as Ed turned to me and smiled kindly._

"_I'll be back one day, I promise."_

_And that was the last time I ever saw my brother's face again..._

_---_

((A/N: Back to Ed's POV Now))

"...I... Wow..." I stated, stumped for words as I held a sobbing Alphonse to my chest, stroking his hair with my human hand, "I hope he survived the institute..."

"I know he did... Brother was a genius." Al said with a sniff as he detached himself from me and sighed. I just ruffled his hair with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Al, it'll be alright, we'll find him together." I said but blinked when I heard a stunned gasp come from Alphonse, "Alphonse? Are you alright...?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, you just reminded me a hell of a lot of my brother just now..." He said with a shake of his head before wiping his eyes and looking up at the setting sky, "Wow, I think we just spent 2 hours talking about my pathetic past... sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I had nothing better to do anyhow..." I said with a shrugged as he let out a chuckle, which sounded off from his blocked nose.

"Of course... Well, I still have that devil-spoon of his, I carry it with me all of the time. It's creepy, but still..." Al said as he rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out an old spoon with a devil-like medieval look to it, only he scooping part of the spoon looked use-able, but damn, it looked awesome.

"Wow... that's one awesome looking spoon!" I said with a grin, "When I meet your brother I'm going to tell him how much of a genius he was! Hey, what was his name, by the way? You didn't tell me it."

"Huh? Oh, right, it was Edward... Edward Van Elric."

And that was when I fainted from memory-overload.

* * *

**A/N: **NO I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE ED SOUND LIKE VAN HALEN OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!! His middle name's 'Van' because that's Hoenheim's first name: Van Hoenheim. Haha! Ed finally remembers... something. O.O Who knows what he remembers, but he remembers something important! Haha! I'm going to keep you all on this cliff hanger for now until I'm finished the next chapter and all of Ouran High School Host Club -kyaa! what an awesome romance it is-

Enjoy XD *sorry for not posting it yesterday... I forgot*


	11. Chpt 10: Memorial of Sin

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapper Soul – Chapter 10 – Memorial of Sin**

"_Is he awake?"_

"_I think he's coming too."_

"_We shouldn't have dosed with so much of the drug, he's been out for three weeks."_

"_He's just a child, don't be so cruel."_

"_Who cares if he's a child! He's an alchemist and alchemists are the enemy!"_

"_How can someone so young be an alchemist?! He's six years old!!"_

_There were three voices radiating around me having some kind of argument as I awoke from a long, dreamless sleep. The first thing my mind registered was this: The voices were very unfamiliar. Of course, after THAT initial fact I realised I was chained to some kind of bed-like structure and trust me, it's uncomfortable._

"_Wh-... Where am I?" I groaned lightly as I forced my tired eyes to open, immediately closing them as a too-bright-for-my-liking light blasted into my eyes. I took me a while to regain the ability to open my eyes without going all Vampire and freaking out again. Man did those vampire movies give me nightmares... thank god I had Al with me... "Wh- Where's Al? Al?! Where's Al? Where am I?!"_

_I then began to struggle against the tight bindings with all of my power. I had to know if Al was safe! Where's my little brother?! Where am I? They better not have harmed him too! It was my fault! MY FAULT!_

_All these thoughts raged though my head as I felt them tightening the straps around my limbs and tying a strap around my middle, and then I gave up struggling as I began to cry. They better not have hurt my little brother..._

"_Is he restrained?" One of the two men in the room asked the other, who I watched -with squinted eyes- nod in affirmation, "Good."_

_Then the woman in the room, who had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck and small rectangle-framed glasses, turned to me with a kind smile as she held a clipboard close to her chest. She was also wearing one of those lab coats, like the two guys._

"_Hey, I'm Angela Thomas. What's you name?" She asked with a kind smile as I turned my head and blinked at her._

"_E- Edward Elric." I finally replied as I let out a few coughs from something gathering in the back of my throat._

"_Nice to meet you Edward Elric." Said with a kind smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I was still a child, so kind things really had an affect on me, "My, you have a beautiful smile, don't you?"_

_I chuckled... then I frowned._

"_Wh- Where am I?" I asked again, though less panicked this time._

"_Oh? You're in the UMTI, it's where special boys like you are brought to see us." She said with a smile as I furrowed my brow._

"_I... Is Alphonse alright?" I asked as she chuckled._

"_If you mean your little brother, than yes, he is alright. We only brought you here, Edward." She said with a smile as I sighed in relief. God, they didn't take Al..._

"_Angela, stop talking to the kid and set up the drip. We're going to test his compatibility with a stone." One of the male doctors, the one who hadn't spoken before, said as he raked his hand through his dark locks._

"_Alright." She said to the male as she began to hook something up to the needle poking out f my arm, "Don't worry Edward, we're just going to do a little test on you, it'll all be over soon."_

"_O- Ok." I said as I watched the new drip finish get connected, "Wh- What kind of test?"_

"_We're going to see if you're stone-compatible. Don't worry, everyone here's done it." She half-lied as I nodded with a gulp. If they could do it, so could I._

_I then yelped loudly as something was roughly dug into my left arm and I spun my head to see it was a massive syringe with some red liquid in it. I began to shake severely since I am TERRIFIED of injections, and people like this four-eyed male bastard was WHY._

"_He's shaking! Why's he shaking!?" I heard the man with the syringe asked as tears began to fall from my eyes as I nibbled harshly on my bottom lip. Just like Al was scared of large dogs -why else do you think he loves cats?- I was scared of injections of any kind, or make that syringes of any kind that I know I'm going to be assaulted with!_

"_Geoff, I think he's scared." The woman said as I nodded while my eyes screamed in fear, "Maybe he's scared of the stone test!"_

"_No... He only freaked out when he saw the syringe... I think he has a fear of injections." The only of the three doctors WITHOUT glasses sad as I nodded very shakily, making him nod, "Yup, he's scared of syringes."_

"_Great! This is all we need! A fucking patient who's scared of needles!" The glasses-wearing male said with a scowl before he forcefully injected the red liquid into my body, making me scream out loud in pain!_

_It hurt so much!_

_My body began to shake furiously and my mouth foamed over as it began to reject the stone's impulses, or should I say the liquid's impulses as my eyes rolled back. I was shaking even worse than before._

_The black dots stole my vision and everything went black._

_---_

"ACK!!" I yelled as I bolted upright in the leaf-bed and began to pant, clutching that devil-spoon in my hand -Al said since I liked it so much I could hold onto it until we left the island- and did I mention I was panting?

"Edward? Are you ok?" Al asked with wide eyes as I shakily nodded, before unconsciously grabbing my left shoulder with my metal arm and feeling a bit of bile rise to my throat.

"Y- Yeah... bad dream..." I said as I let out a long shaky breath, before sighing and getting my breathing under control, "No wonder I hate syringes..."

"What?" Al asked with wide eyes as I gave him a weird look.

"Um... I had a bad dream?" I half-asked half-stated as he just shook his head.

"No, no, after that. You said you hated syringes." Al said as I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah... They kind of scare me, why?" I asked with an expression of confusion on my cherub features. I really wasn't seeing the connection Al was trying to through at me.

"My older brother was scared of them too." Al said with a sad smile on his face though he closed his eyes in attempt to hide the sorrow, "He used to say-"

I, not hearing him still speaking, spoke with a grin at the same he said what he said, for the following same sentence as well:

"There's no point in poking heaps of holes in your body when you can just take pills."

Let's just say Al wasn't JUST gaping at me, he was gob-smacked as well. Ok, I know that gaping and gob-smacked get similar expressions but c'mon! He seriously looked half-gaping half-gobsmacked to me!

"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Al asked with wide eyes as I raised my eyebrow again and shrugged.

"I didn't I was just proving a point." I said with a grin as he chuckled.

"If it weren't for the metal limbs I think I'd mistake you for Edward Elric himself, it's amazing how alike you are." Al said with a smile as I solemnly looked at the devil-spoon in my hands and sighed.

"Yeah... it is."

---

"Wow! You heal fast!" Al said with big eyes as he watched me limp back to the spot that seems to be my permanent residence, that grass-bed, with a nice coconut that Al has cracked open for me. I happily then sat down with a light 'thud' and began to sip at the coconut, smiling.

"It may look like milk, but coconut milk tastes great!" I said with a grin as I took a big slurp, sucking down almost half of the contents of my coconut before tapping my cast, "Yeah, even though I never adapted it completely, I was told there was still a rather large amount of that stone in my system, since they only took back what I physically rejected. That's why they kept me around, thought I'd be all powerful or something since I managed to survive the experiment and still remain an alchemist. Homuncumist... Alchelus, haha."

"I have no idea what you're babbling about with stones and whatever those bad combination words were, but I'm still glad you can wall. Fracture or not, not many people can walk like that after just one week." Al commented as he sipped his coconut, while I also did the same. Did I mention coconut milk tastes great?

"Eh, a homunculus is an ex-alchemist who's been genetically modified by the military to adapt to a red stone, they can't keep doing alchemy afterwards, but they're supposed to get freaky powers or something like rapid healing or shape-shifting or whatever." I explained before chuckling, "I once met the shape-shifter they called Envy and man, he was REALLY annoying. He kept calling me 'chibi-chan', whatever that means, and he kept playing with my metal limbs like they weighed nothing to him, hah! I hadn't heard from him though since they cleared out room IV."

"I.V.? Don't you mean room 4?" Al asked as he sipped his coconut again, I just chuckled.

"No way, there was clearing an 'I' next to a 'V' on the door. I was in room 'V'." I said with a grin as he snickered, before bursting into a fit of giggling, making me pout, "What~?"

"You idiot! 'IV' is the roman numeral for '4' and 'V' is the roman numeral for '5'!!" He said with a wide grin as I downed the rest of my coconut and threw the empty coconut at his head, but I missed by a few centimetres and it flew into the bush behind him.

There was some kind of squeak, but we thought nothing of it, really. Probably a rat or something.

"Hah! Missed me, Mr Bad-Shot!" He said with a wide grin as I scowled and poked my tongue out at him. I'd get up and pummel him, but right now I'm only just getting used to walking every now and again, so forget about any pummelling any time soon. As fun as it might be, I don't want to re-brake my leg.

"Bad-Shot!? Come over here and I'll show you 'bad-shot'!!" I called back as he chuckled and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Come and get me, cripple!" He called back before running off into the bushes, "I'll get more coconuts!"

He was then gone and I was currently scowling in his direction. It was his and Izumi's fault my leg was broken, you know.

I forgot to mention I've had my hair in a braid EVERY day since Al first braided it. He's a good hair-braider.

I sighed, but then I heard some kind of rustling from the bushes behind Al's hammock and I raised an eyebrow. It's probably Al just messing around.

"Al? Stop messing around!" I called out as I heard another rustle from the same bush and I furrowed my brow, "Alphonse!"

I furrowed my brow as my eyes darted around, looking for the culprit and I groaned. It's probably some kind of rabbit or something like that. Figures. Al probably really WAS going to get coconuts or something... Not that I'd be surprised if he just brought back one and said 'oops, sorry, there was only one left' and then drink it in front of me. Keh, sneaky little...

I huffed as I flopped back onto the leaf-mattress and groaned. I hated this dumb island, and tomorrow is when the first 'vacation' week ends and when, according to Al, the real survival starts. You'd have to be stupid to say I was looking forward to it.

I groaned again as I heard a few twig snaps and then yelped as the empty coconut I threw at Al before came flying in my direction, I barely had time to roll out of the way as it clocked against the spot where my head was. Shit, I knew it was Alphonse!

"Al! I get it, I'm sorry! You can come out now, alright?" I called out with I rubbed my temples and glared at the empty coconut.

Let's just say the thing that jumped out of the bushes at me was the LAST thing I EVER expected to see again, EVER.

"Chibi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"ENVY?!?!?!!" I shouted out with wide eyes as the homunculus –yeah, he's one of the very few who successfully converted- was currently HUGGING me, of all things. I really just never understood this guy. One minute he'd be giddy and enthusiastic and the next minute he'll be tearing your head off with a sadistic grin. Weirdo.

"It's so great to see you chibi-chan~~" He said with a grin as he went and perched himself on my legs, "Oh! You've got automail? They're only just releasing that on the markets now! Good to see you can walk again!!" He said with a beaming face as I sighed. He still looked like a palm tree, I see.

He had that youthful, yet menacing when he wanted it to be, cherub face and cat-like violet eyes. He wore a weird black headband around his forehead that had a triangle on it that held his hair up in a palm-tree like style. I don't know how it was possible, but his hair even spiked out and was a deep green – like a palm tree. He wore a mid-drift skin-tight black slutty-excuse-of-a-shirt and a black spandex skort to match, along with some weird toe-less, heel-less spandex skin-tight socks and he had some kind of arrow/wing like red circle design on his shoulders/back. This was the shape-shifted I'd mentioned to Al before... did I mention he scarily resembled a palm tree?

Of course, call him that and malice-mode comes in, so I decided to keep my thoughts to myself on this subject of palm-tree-man.

"Yes, it is good to see I can walk again... but I'd really appreciate you get off me?" I asked as a look of realisation dawned on him and he got off me with that grin of his, "Thanks."

"Noooo problem, chibi-chan! Oh! Find out your name yet? I heard you broke out a couple of months ago and are on the search of your name or something, so, any luck?" He asked with wide curious eyes as I sweat-dropped. I really, I mean REALLY don't get this guy.

"I... I think I've found it, but I'm not making any guarantees. My memories are only showing up in nightmares, and they're only going as early as they tried fusing me with that stone." I explained as he smirked deviously at me -see, his mood changes like snapping your fingers- and snickered, "What?"

"Oh~ You got fused, eh? Then you're a homunculus toooo!" He said with a wide grin as I just gave him a disbelieving look. He can be real stupid at times.

"It failed, sort of. I'm half homunculus if you want to look at it that way." I said with a shrug as he grinned and tightly hugged me –insert choking noises here- ,"Ack! You're crushing me!"

He loosened his hold but didn't let go.

"Chibi-chan~ Chibi-chan~ Is my half-bro~" Envy sang as I gave him a dead-panned look, just as Al re-entered the clearing.

"You have a half brother?!" I heard Al squeak as I turned to see him behind me, Envy waved at him enthusiastically.

"Yo," Was Envy's greeting, making my groan, and if I could've, I would've smacked myself in the head.

"No, this is Envy, the homunculus I told you about." I said with a sigh as Envy let go of me –finally!- and got up, before grinning at Al, "He just called me his half brother because I half adapted to the stone."

"Ah. Blood brothers then, I get it." Al said with a soft smile as I saw Envy have one of those rare calculating looks. This wasn't good.

Whenever he had that look he was up to something, and that something was never good! The last time I witnessed it, I happily witnessed him fool the professors into letting him escape, by shifting into the professor that was supposedly checking up on him. Of course, it was only until AFTER I left I heard he'd actually killed the original. That is why I don't trust his cunning looks.

Then he spoke.

"Al, right? Well... I was wondering..."

* * *

**A/N: **VOILA~~! Here's the next chapter! The cliff hanger I deliberately left isn't that great, but don't worry, it leads up to something that'll crack you up! I hope XD

Yes, I really did have to involve Envy-chan somehow, because I just love his hyper side! And don't say to me 'Duh, he's totally OOC' cus c'mon, if you've read the manga then you HAVE to be familiar with the 'Yay~! Automail failure~!' episode where he was hyper!Envy, so it IS possible. I think this is how our bipolar friend would act with Ed if he didn't hate him ^.^

Enjoy~~


	12. Chpt 11: Palm Tree Envy

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapper Soul – Chapter 11 – Palm-Tree Envy**

"Al, right? Well... I was wondering..." Envy began as I bean sweating like a maniac, constantly chanting in my mind 'don't do something stupid, don't do something stupid, don't do something stupid' over and over again... "Are you a male or a female?"

How do I put it? THAT WAS THE LAMEST DAMNED QUESTION HE COULD COME UP WITH!! All of that suspense was all to ask if Al was a WOMAN?! I was fuming right now as sweat seemed to constantly drip off my head while a dark aura seemed to surround me. I had a feeling Al was gob-smacked... wait, was that giggling?

I turned to Al with a raised eyebrow and yes, Al was GIGGLING while Envy was smirking –nothing new there-. WHY WAS ALPHONSE GIGGLING?!

"I am positive I've never been asked that before." Al said with a smile before nodding, "I'm a guy, if you must know. Can I ask you the same question?"

"Saaaaame here~!" Envy said with a bright cheery face again, while I let out a sigh of relief and crashed back down to the comfy leaf-bed again.

Then a thought sprang to my mind just as fast as I sat up again and asked it to Envy.

"Say, what're you doing here?" I asked as Envy turned to me and grinned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm looking for Wrath. He's another homunculus, I broke him out when I jumped ship and we've been living here since. We're supposed to be playing hide and seek and then I get hit on the back of the head with a coconut~~" He whined before grinning again, "Then bam! Of all of the people I see, its chibi-chaaaaan~! I never expected to see you here chibi-chan!"

"Call me Ed... it's my new name until I get my old one back." I groaned as I rubbed my temples, while Envy just beamed at me and hugged me again –damned clinger!-.

"Edoooo~! Edooooo~! Edooowaaaaado!" He sang out as I gave him a look like he was some kind of freaky alien or something. I saida Ed, not Edo or Edowado. Moron!

"Envy, by any chance were you Auregese?" I heard Al asked as Envy raised an eyebrow, before grinning and nodding.

"Yup. Half Auregese and half Amestrian! I was raised in Aurego, but when I was 10 my dad and mum split and my mum brought me to Amestris, which was... 26 years ago. Then 12 years ago they released this whole 'capture and kill the alchemists' thing and since I was an alchemist once upon a time, they captured me and merged me with a stone. I then chose to become this adorable form~ and that's how my life turned out!" He said with a grin as I gaped at him, while Al raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Wait, wait, wait... You're 36 YEARS OLD?!" I shouted out as Envy giggled and nodded.

"Yup, I've been around for a while, but since homunculi are forever young and immortal, it doesn't really matter. Ne, I hope chibi-chan gets to be immortal toooo, though he obviously ages." Envy said with a light shrug, "Say, can you still do alchemy, chibi-chan?"

"Not really. I can clap and make things happen, I guess. Al calls it alchemy. I only just learn it about a week or two ago. Alchemists scare me..." I said as I seemed to descend into my emo corner in a cloud of self-pity, "That Kimblee scares me..."

"Er... Is it just me or is Edo over reacting?" Envy asked with a raised eyebrow as Al chuckled.

"In the time I've known him, he tends to do that alot." Al commented with a smile before holding out his hand for Envy to shake, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, my name's Alphonse Elric."

Envy shook his hand with a smirk before pointing to himself.

"The name's Envy, no last name. Hey, I think about ten years ago someone came into the institute called 'Elric'. Poor brat was always whining for some 'Al' guy, after the stone experiment about two months after he showed up, though, the wailing ceased. I shifted into a doctor to check it out, and it turned out the stone wiped his memory slate clean. Poor brat in room 5, we used to call him the half-blood for jokes. I met him once, he was pretty out of it, but he'd been there for 8 years, it was understandable. Though... he still had a temper. The kid wasn't completely broken, even if he was in a wheel chair..." Envy said to Al, though I couldn't hear him from my emo bubble, but I felt his gaze on me, "If you're smart you'll figure out who the half-blood boy is... Now... NE CHIBI-CHAN~~!"

"I don't speak Auregese, moron!" I snapped as I stood up, leaning most of my weight on my metal foot, "What in the world does 'chibi-chan' mean?"

"Aw, so cruel..." Envy said with a pout before smirking cruelly, "And 'chibi-chan' basically means in Amestrian... 'Small girl'."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU PALM-TREE WANNABE?!?!"

---

"Shit!!" I yelled out as I narrowly dodged the swing of the unknown guy's bat. I knew it wasn't Envy, because that guy liked being some kind of freaky acrobat when he fights. It's in his personality.

"ARGH!!" The man-thing called as I yelped as I was punched backwards into a tree. Where the hell was Envy and Al when you needed them?!

FUCK!!

---

"I... Am... Exhausted!" I said as I crash face-first onto the beach with a spear in hand and a fish flipping on the end. Ever since my leg was deemed well enough to remove the cast, I've been on survival duty just as much as Al. Not to mention I haven't seen Envy lately, after that one encounter he kind of just... well, vanished I think might be the right word for it.

"Aaaal..." I groaned out as I tried to lift my head, only to plonk it back down in the same position as before.

Day 18 it was and I was BORED. When will it end?

---

Scratching sounds were heard as I, with full eyes, carved in the point for day 22 and winced at the large bruise on my human arm flexed. I'm just thankful I haven't re-broken my leg yet.

"22 days... Anymore coconuts on the island, Al?" I asked with an obvious hunger in my eyes as he sadly shook his head.

"We finished off all the edible ones yesterday." Al replied as I groaned. I was sick of fish-hunting... and rabbit hunting. Poor animals.

---

Gulp.

"Do you really think we can do this, Al? I asked as he gulped as well while we watched the poor rabbit bouncing from the trap.

"We've done it before... we'll have to do it again." Al said with a sigh as he took the knife from my trembling hands, "Sorry little guy."

SQUELCH!

I had to turn away from the site as Al stabbed the rabbit, killing it instantly. Oh how I was sick of seeing things die.

---

Day 33... 2 days to go. I can't think coherently anymore. All I want is food... food and a bed and a blanket and food. I notice the trail of ants go by and I picked one up. I never thought I bug looked tasty until now... I wonder what it tastes like...

"F- ood..." I moaned drying as I furrowed my brow. We had two days to dissolve our quests, and obvious teacher thought the answer lied within me and Al. I wonder if Envy would have food... No, he was a homunculus, homunculi don't eat.

I furrowed my brows. Was my name really Edward Elric? If so, was Alphonse really my younger brother? I wonder... it all fits, I guess. Al told me what Envy had told him a few weeks ago and I think it just connects together, yes? Think about it, I showed up ten years ago, Edward Elric showed up ten years ago, I lost my memories and was fused with a stone, Edward lost his memories and was fused with a stone. It all makes sense... but... I still don't understand what I'm missing.

Was there really something more? What do I really want to do after I confirm my name...? That's the real question...

I... I think... I think I want to go back to the military, and shut down the facility. Yeah... that would be nice. I want to shut that no-good facility down for good. I want them to leave alchemists alone. Mustang... I think he wanted it too, fixing the military I mean. I have no idea if he's aware of the facility or not. He once told me he wanted to become Fuhrer and fix this rotting nation. What... What if... maybe... Maybe I could find a way to get him to the top? If Mustang became Fuhrer then I could have him shut down the institute... but he's only a Colonel... how to go about this...

I think I'll decide as I go. I wonder if Al has a picture of his family with him. Of Edward and his parents. Maybe if I saw Edward Elric, and if he looked like me, then I can finally say I found my name... and Al his—Wait, she wanted us to solve past ties and she meant they were in each other... This is probably what she meant! We're the answer to each other's question.

I just have to see that picture... then I'll know for sure.

---

"Alphonse?" I asked in an unsure manner as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do... Do you have a picture of your older brother with you?" I asked as he blinked before smiling and handed me a folded photograph from his dirty pocket.

"Here."

"Thanks." I replied with a smile as I hope the picture. It was of Al and his older brother.

Both boys had shorter hair than we have now, but when I actually noticed Al's old style my eyes opened wide and I dropped the photograph. My hands moved up to cover my mouth as I looked at Al, who was currently picking up the photograph and giving me an offended glare.

"Hey! Don't do that! It's the only photo I have left of my brother!"

"You..." I muttered before pointing to the photograph and then at Al, "It's you, you're the black figure. I'd know that face anywhere."

"What-?" He started but I snatched back the photo and pointed at him, he growled at me, but I didn't listen.

"Tell me if this is true. Did you call your older brother by the phrase 'brother' instead of his name?" I asked as his eyes opened wide, but he nodded anyway, wanting me to continue, "Chocolate hair, does it ring a bell?" He nodded again, "One more thing... Where you come from... is there a stream running through it where you went to as a kid when you were sad and your older brother would come to find you?"

"Yes... Yes! H- How'd you know all of that?" Al asked with teary eyes as I looked at the photograph. And smiled kindly at Al's picture, before chuckling at the mirror image of what I used to look like, before all of this happened.

"Alphonse... I... I think I might be your brother." I said as I held the image next to my head and smiled, "At least, that's what the evidence has to say."

Al, however, had fainted before I could get an answer out of him... well... this is weird.

---

"Ne, moyashi-cha, wake uuuup~~" I heard the familiar whine of Envy say as I groaned as woke up with Envy, not surprisingly, straddling my lap and poking a stick on my forehead. I feel sick, thanks to last night's beating from the brute, and it didn't help that cheerful moron was sitting on my stomach too!

"And what does 'moyashi' mean?" I asked with a groan as the half-auregese grinned at me.

"It means..." He started before standing up and poking out his tongue at me, "_Beeeeaaaaansprout_!"

I don't care how much pain I was in, I still got up and lunged at him, finally getting my well-deserved pummel-session with the incredibly annoying palm tree as we threw pointless insults at one-another.

We only stopped when we heard a few people coming our way as I forced myself to stand up from wrestling with the idiot –who gave me MORE bruises, dammit- right before I collapsed onto the leaf bed again with a yelp.

"Fuck! Twisted ankle!" I yelped out as Envy snickered.

"It'll go away eventually." He said with a shrug as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, old man." I said with a smirk as he poked his tongue at me immaturely, right as Al, teacher and a small boy with long black hair entered the clearing. The boy was currently clinging to Izumi's arm.

To say I started freaking out and hyperventilating was a major understatement. I really started to freak out so much that Envy had to hold me up otherwise I'd faint again. Yes, Izumi scared me that much, moving on please.

"How'd it go, brat?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as I smiled at her and Alphonse. My little brother... oh it sounded so great to be able to say that! I wish the chocolate-haired woman didn't die though, apparently she was our mother. Which means... I'm an orphan. Oh well.

"We tied past ends and are ready to move on." I said with a smile as Al smiled at me as well. It'd taken the whole day yesterday after al woke up to convince him I wasn't pulling a fast one, so I think he's starting to accept me.

"Did the leg heal well?" Teacher asked as I sweat-dropped and grumbled.

"No thanks to you."

"What was that?!?!" She yelled out as I began to sweat manically and, forgetting my pain, flailing my limbs about in defence.

"N- Nothing, I swear!" I shouted back as Envy was laughing cruelly at my pain. Again, what the hell's with this guy?

"You better hope it was nothing!" She growled as I pale even more and slid back a bit, before I felt myself pulled over someone's shoulder.

"Huh-?" I started before noticing the skort and pulling an annoyed expression. Of course it would be Envy, who else uses me like a doll for no apparent reason other than to just do it. Ugh.

"Well, mission accomplished, old hag." Envy said to I presume, Teacher before he chuckled and carried me out to the boat, everyone following behind us par Izumi, who was in front of us, fuming mad. Envy sure loved pushing people's buttons it seemed...

The thought made me sigh in annoyance before yelping as he almost threw me into the boat and sat next to me, beaming a BIG grin on his previously mischievous features. I wonder how many times I have to mention that Envy was weird...

When everyone was in the boat, including that wild-looking kid, we left the island and began to be rowed towards civilisation, making me grin excitedly. Hello~~ Nice bed~~!

That was when Al decided to make some conversation.

"So..." So much for making conversation, little brother –insert 'SQUEE!' here, because I just LOVE saying that-.

"Did you cut all ties to the past and are you ready to move forward?" Izumi asked as I sweat-dropped. Straight to the point, as always, it seemed. So much for small talk...

"If you meant my finding my name and him, his brother than yes, we did." I say with a proud grin as it was Izumi's turn to sweat-drop. What? It wasn't that obvious, was it? "You two were obviously related when I first saw you."

Of course, now teacher's invading my mind, too... Ack! If she can read minds then I'm so screwed right now! What to do? What to do?

_Snap out of it is what!_ My internal voice shouted at me as I groaned and poked my forehead. Yeah, whatever.

"Wait, you knew the answer all along?" Al asked as I snapped out of my internal argument with my inner self and blinked at him. Expect Al to have a brain, of course. Good question Al!

If I said that out loud they'd all think I was some kind of idiot on crack or something. Of which I'm not, mind you.

"We all did, Edo~~" Envy said with a beaming grin and a wink as I jumped a bit in shock. I'd completely forgotten he was sitting beside me, really.

"How'd you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he snickered and lifted up a bit of my hair that was currently left out –I lost my hair tie last week- with a grin. I blushed a bit and smacked his hand away, because I hate it when other people play with my hair... which had grown about an inch, too.

I have fast growing hair.

"Easy, you're so alike it's hard not to notice it." He said with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

"Just because we have long hair doesn't mean we're related." I dead-panned making Envy snicker, "What?"

"I think your little bouts of 'Al... No...' in your sleep kind of gives it away too." Envy said as I blushed a bit and scowled.

"I was having a nightmare, ok? And how do you know what I say when I'm asleep?" I asked, making Envy snicker –bastard palm tree-.

"I can shift into _anything _chibi-chan, so I decided to be your new cat." Envy said with a grin as I gaped at him. He was that incredibly cuddly and annoying cat?! "Ne, your pats were very nice, moyashi."

I just glared at him. Why the hell were all these freaks form my past deciding on NOW to invade my life and make me miserable? Well... sort of miserable?

"Oh! Right! This is Wrath. The kid I told you about." Envy suddenly said as he pointed to the boy, who was currently holding his right arm with a possessive grasp and glaring at me? What the? Then again, I can't help but notice his arm did have a bit of a different pigmentation to the rest of his body, it looked a lot like mine, actually.

This made me furrow my eyebrows in thought as I intently studied him and his arm, though since he was wearing long track pants, I didn't know if he had a different pigmented leg or not. If he did... well then I'd start to get really suspicious, after all, what did they really do with my limbs...?

* * *

**A/N: **Here's chapter 11! ABOUT TIME ED is all I can say XD I'm so glad to FINALLY be able to give Ed the privilege of knowing his name and that Al's his brother, and since I absolutely love Envy he gets to be a good guy in this fic XD I've been asked in a few reviews if Envy was 'on something' and I'd say he's 'high on life'.

Oh, and here's translations for those who did get it when they were Envy-tised in the fic:

Moyashi = Beansprout (Thank Yuu Kanda from DGM for my learning it)

Chibi = Small

There ^.^ Did I miss any? XD More Moyashi-chan goodness is coming up!!


	13. Chpt 12: Resembool

**Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Fullmetal Alchemist®, including Alphonse®, Edward®, Fletcher Tringham®, Roy Mustang®, Riza Hawkeye®, Russel Tringham® and others are registered trademarks of Shonen Jump. Based on characters and comic books created by Hiromu Arakawa.

This story is written purely as a side-story to Fullmetal Alchemist® and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Shonen Jump wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2010 by Jalon Dee Stock (ChaosDisorder).

**Warning: This story is rated M due to mild course language, violence and sexual references. If you do not like yaoi, then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Trapper Soul – Chapter 12 – Resembool**

Well... this was uncomfortable.

Right now I was sitting on the train with Al, Wrath, Envy and Izumi as we headed to some back-water place called Rimisbowl or something, I kind of forgot really. Envy was napping, Wrath was glaring at me holding his different pigmented leg in his two arms –of which really gets my thoughts in a twist sometimes-, Izumi was reading a cookbook and Al seemed to be in some kind of self pity bubble or something. All 42 attempts I made –yet, I counted- in the last half hour have all failed to penetrate his pity-space.

I kept entertained for a while by glaring at Wrath before, but that's gotten boring since he just doesn't stop. I wasn't surprised to find out that Izumi was his mother, since his glare is just as bad as the mad woman's. Probably worse, and since he's a homunculus, I've more reason not to provoke him.

Well, I'm getting off topic. My main concern is Al in his self-pity bubble. He hasn't really talked to me since we bordered the 'bring Ed's memories back' train. I seriously don't see the point in it. I've found Al and my name, I'm happy now, so I'd rather let sleeping dogs lie. Of course, Envy just had to INSIST to Izumi that this would greatly help my training if I remembered how to do alchemy, since I could do it, so the result of all that commotion lead to this. A napping Envy, a cookbook-indulged Izumi, a possessively-glaring-for-no-reason Wrath, a moping Al and me, who was damned uncomfortable with the situation.

Now to initiate attempt number 43 it seems...

"Al...?" I asked unsurely as he didn't even spare me a glance, making me deadpan, "Al, are you ok? Alphonse? Hello?"

And that's when I heard it. It was a light sound, barely audible –and thanks to fact no one was speaking, (Envy) I could hear it- and that made me completely deadpan and lightly bang my head against the wall on my side.

All fucking 43 attempts were useless because Al was ASLEEP. Gah! My observation skills totally suck! I can't believe I didn't realise it until now! He was asleep and it completely evaded me! Damn, I feel so stupid.

---

"Next stop: Resembool" I heard over the speaker as I dead-panned myself AGAIN. It'd been two hours since I figured Al had fallen asleep and he hadn't woken up since then, nah, I just dead-panned because I thought it was called Rimisbowl, not Resembool. Ne, looks like one point less for me then. Ack! I've taken up Envy's habit of saying 'ne'. Damn Auregese little...

I groaned as I saw a train station in the distance. I think it's time to wake Envy and Al up... Al's still glaring it looks like... why couldn't Izumi leave him at home?

I then nudged Al a bit. He didn't budge, so I shook him some more. He just groaned and shifted a bit in his sleep, so I did the only thing that came to mind at the time: yell him awake.

"WAKEY WAKEY!!!"

Let's just say Al was the ONLY one to blot awake, though he was the only one to smash his forehead into mine, making me stumble back and knock into the wall, before my badly-secured suitcase fell off and smacked me in the head, making me see stars and dizzily collapse onto Wrath, who in turn began to freak and smack my head wildly, but he then accidentally knocked Izumi's book out of her hands and into Envy's lap, Envy, who'd just been jolted awake didn't realise that it looked like he nicked Izumi's book until Izumi was turning him into her new punching bag.

All in all we all got off onto the platform seeing stars. I think me and Envy were the first two to face-plant the cement, the others managed to keep composed and had to drag our knocked-out asses off the semi-crowded platform. She then threw us into the back of a horse and carriage –Rimisbowl... er, I mean Resembool didn't have cars- before she sat next to the driver and Wrath and Al calmly climbed in and sat beside us. Wrath was beside Envy and Al beside me.

Did I mention Izumi sort of adopted Envy as well as welcoming her long-lost child back home since he saved Wrath in the first place? So Wrath and Envy are kind of like brothers in a sense.

Funny, I think Envy's older than Izumi, too. I don't know.

Ah, back to the present.

"Ed? Ed, are you ok?" I heard Al ask as I groaned and dizzily sat up. I almost fell back down into him –my forehead ached, the back of my head ached and the top of my head ached, plus my vision was swimming, so it's a damn miracle I managed to stay sat up at all- but managed to keep my composure as I whined.

"It huuuuurts..." I moaned out as Al just settled for petting my braided hair while I used all willpower not to fall off the cart, since I really was that dizzy. I then looked over at Envy carefully and noticed he was completely out of it as well... ah, either that or he was napping again. Since homunculi are fast healers... I vote napping. He seems to like napping a lot.

"There, there, it's ok. When we get to Winry's we'll get you an ice-pack." Al said before I felt an anime-esque waterfall of tears pour out of my poor eyes thanks to the pain, "Or maybe three ice-packs."

"Yes, yes, three... no five, ten, fifty, this bumping is giving me a heeeaaadaaaache!" I blabbed out as I felt like I was going to hurl. Swimming vision + an uncomfortably bumpy ride in a horse carriage usually equals projectile vomit if you know what I mean. Thank gods for Al and all that, that I decided to hurl off the side and onto the road. I feel sorry for the poor lady who, by the scream she gave, stepped in it a minute or two after.

Poor lady.

"Edward, are you ok?" Al asked in a concerned voice as I gave him a strained grin, though there were tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry Al, I'll be fine." I said, but before I could do anything else, Al seemed to pull me into a tight hug or something, making me chuckle and raise an eyebrow, even though my mouth tasted like crap at the moment, "Al?"

"S- Sorry, but that was the last thing my- I mean you said to me before you were taken away." He said as I felt something wet through my shirt and sighed. He was crying, it seems.

"It's alright, promise. See, I'm back, all is well." I tried to sound reassuring as he chuckled with a sad look and pulled back, a sort of relived grin of his tear-stained face or something.

"Brother..." He said with a smile as that memory of the dream I had in Xenotime came to mind, you know, the one where me and who I now know as Al was at the river and he was sad. You know, when I was helping him get better because he ran off or something? Yeah, that one.

I ruffled his hair and smiled.

That is, until I practically gaped at the river that was now running next to the road. Holy. Shit. That's the river in my dream...

"E- Brother...?" Al asked as I pointed at a tree and a spot at the bank of the river as we went past.

"That's the spot! That's the spot where my only memory of before the institute happened, you were sad and I came to get you! That's the spot!" I said in an excited voice as he held a delightfully happy look on his face.

"Yeah, it is..." Al said with a smile.

I don't think I've been happier in my life...

---

I don't think I've been more annoyed in my life...

Or more pissed off is more like it. I recognised that old woman and that blonde immediately and before anyone could say anything, I jumped off of the cart and began to run off back down the road. I wanted to go to that spot, it looked peaceful. Of course, I didn't get far until Al stopped me, but I think he noticed by my face I was clearly pissed off.

"Brother, are you ok?" He asked as I scowled and looked in the direction of that lonely house that housed one of those rare automail shops. Those two people were the ones that put me through some of the worst pain in my life, and they didn't seem to give a damn either. They're the jerks who gave me these limbs, yes, but they obviously didn't care about my pain. Jerks. I'd rather be stuck in a closet with the Colonel than be within ten feet of those people.

I hate mechanics.

"I'm not going anywhere near _them_" I said with such a piercing venom in my voice Al had to take a step back. He was obviously shocked by my attitude, but then he was equally as shocked when five minutes prior Envy'd stormed off as well, Wrath didn't seem to care it seemed.

"Them? You mean Winry or Granny Pinako?" He asked as I sneered and nodded none the less, "Why not?"

"If it weren't for them... I wouldn't be like this." I growled before storming off again. I forgot to mention that it was the old woman who was the one to amputate my limbs; it was an order of the military. I'll never forgive them: ever.

---

"I know he wanted to awaken memories but..." I growled before throwing a stone harshly into the water, "He awoke the wrong fucking memories! Not to mention those stupid MECHANICS," I threw another stone, "Were under direct jurisdiction," Another stone, "Of the god damned fucking MILITARY!"

I then threw all of my stones into the lake and scowled. My head still throbbed from before, but nowhere near as much. I'd rather, like I said, be stuck in a closet with Mustang than be anywhere near those people. Filthy bastards.

"This sucks!" I growled out as I sat myself down and wrapped my arms around my legs, uncomfortable that two of my four limbs were now just cheap shots of metal... Metal that looked to me like it wouldn't last much longer.

I let out a sigh and rested my head on my two arms, flinching slightly from the contact of cool metal against my chin. My jumper was laying at the base of the tree, and I had a t-shirt on under it, so that's why I could feel my limbs.

"This really sucks..." I muttered again, before letting out a dramatic sigh. It's always like this; I always have to run into my past wherever I go. Is the world out to get me or something? What a pest...

"Huh? Chibi-chan? I didn't know you ran off too." I heard Envy's surprised murmurings from beside me as I turned to see Envy comfortably take a seat next to me and relax himself with a sigh, "I take it I'm not the only one who knew they were part of the institute then."

"Nope... You're not." I said with a sigh, "I don't get it. It's like I'm doomed to attract trouble or something."

"Well... maybe if you went head-on into trouble... it might stop coming after you if you stopped it all together at the source." Envy suggested as I blinked and gave him a confused look, so he elaborated for me, "What I mean is, what if we went back to Central and took out the Fuhrer; then we'd stop the trouble at the source. It'd be closure for me and freedom for you, how about it? I wasn't going to hang around with Izumi much longer anyway."

"What about Al?" I asked as Envy gave me an extremely rare soft smile and tossed a stone onto the water, watching it skip slightly.

"Al will be here with Wrath to welcome us home with open arms... metaphorically speaking, of course." He said, usually smirk coming back into play as I sighed, "So how about it? Put a stop to that institute once and for all?"

"I guess... and I would like to see a lot of them burn for doing that to alchemists world-wide." I said with a dark look on my face as Envy snickered to himself, "What?"

"I can't help but think that if you were a full homunculus you'd be named Pride." He said between snickers as I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Pride?" I asked with obvious confusion in my voice, "Why Pride?"

"Easy, because you're _prideful_ in what you do, you would've broken if you didn't have so much _pride_, moyashi-chan." He said, emphasising the words relating to 'pride' as if talking to a little kid. I could help but scoff at that. I was also a bit annoyed at him calling me 'moyashi' too, since I have no idea what that _means_ exactly.

"I'm not a kid, and what does 'moyashi' mean?" I asked with a dead-panned look, making him snicker before he stood and seemed to back up a bit. I gave him a suspicious look, I had a feeling it was to do with my height.

It was always to do with my height... I glared at him through suspicious eyes as a result. He just gave me some drunk look and grinned at me through it.

"Ne, it means 'beansprout', chibi moyashi-chan~~" He said with that drunk-like look before leaping back just in time to reveal my swinging metal arm at his face. He's a homunculus, so it would matter if I broke his face in, he'd just heal. I know this because I did some experiment-watching in the institute on my 12th birthday, since Armstrong was nice enough to visit and offer me a tour of the facility for the sake of just touring around for once.

It was gruesome, but I did watch them literally split envy in half, but he just pushed the two halves together and healed as if nothing happened, then he went into some kind of swearing spree and I left. He's always been violent like that.

"Jerk." I growled as he snickered and sat himself next to me again. I hit him lightly on the knee for good measure making him yelp before snickering.

"Ne, don't be so meeeaaan, Edo~" He said with a pout as I just looked away and a scowl. I would've tried going into an all-out brawl with him if I hadn't known this is just how he acts with people he seems to like, otherwise he'd be really violent. Envy doesn't like humans, or alchemy, I once managed to get it out of him that it was because he was actually jealous of them. That explains the name at least.

So, since I'm half homunculus in a sense, I managed to squeeze into his good books and dragged, unintentionally, a few more in with me. Now the only pure humans Envy likes are Izumi and Alphonse, since Wrath was a homunculus.

I'm surprised he even likes Al and Teacher.

"Ugh... So you still want me to tag along on your little adventure?" I asked with an amused expression, making him snickered lightly.

"Ne, of course, chibi-chan." I glared at him because of the nickname as we both stood up.

"Al will probably be worried..." I said with a furrowed brow to myself, but Envy seemed to over hear me and –much to my disliking- he pulled my hair free of the braid and ruffled my hair. He then placed the tie on my jumper and smiled at me, and not one of those obnoxious grins either, a rare, good smile.

"There... oh." Envy suddenly said as he pulled off one of his skin-tight toe-less, heel-less socks and placed it on the pile, "Now it's done. This means he'll know you came with me."

"I have my doubts..." I muttered as I gave him a sceptical look, he snickered.

"Of course you do, moyashi-chan, you always do. Don't worry, they'll all be happy when we come back and shout with open arms 'Alchemists are free!'." Envy said with a grin, though I could tell by the twitch in his eye he really had no interest in freeing the alchemists, but since I wanted to, it was the only way he was going to convince me to come along.

"Alright." I said with a nod as we began to make our way back towards the station.

It was time for the real game to begin...

* * *

**A/N: **Now the real story begins! I hope you don't mind me putting a little action in this fic and stuff, and I'm AWARE that Envy doesn't really call Ed 'Moyashi-chan' but c'mon, it means Beansprout and do the math, Ed + moyashi = TRUE. I mean, HE USED TO BE SHORTER THAN ME! =.=;; Not that I'm saying I'm all that small or anything, I just don't drink milk or eat veggies or anything much. I'm that fussy ^.^

Hm, well, I've been wanting to suck Roy-kun back into the series again because he's kick-ass, so as a result... I've created a situation where he'll be showin up within the next two chapters.

Also, as HikariNoTenshi-San suggested, I'm going to have that Ed ages slow -he looks like a 12-year-old if you haven't gathered- and has the regenerations abilities of the homunculi, plus I might spice it up a bit with a new kick-ass ability or something like that. If Pride from BBI has any unique abilities TELL ME, so I can give them to Edo. I'm trying my best to follow a similar yet different plot from the manga/anime/BBI all mixed together in one, and I'm trying to use references from them all while messing with character orientations and stuff ^.^

Other than that, keep reading! I'll post the next chapter within this or next week, since I'm writing a new story right now called 'Thumble-Allen' for -Man, it's a Yullen fic. A comdemy/Romace thing -because 20cm Allen is funny XD-

Well, other than that, enjoy the fic so far and you'll get chapter 13 soon!! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
